False Accusations
by Randomnormality
Summary: After a sense of betrayal falls over Sakura, she find herself facing a new start...will her new found friends grant her the release she seeks? Will she ever get over it?  Full summary inside...
1. Prologue

Of False Accusations  
>By: Randomnormality<p>

Summary:

They were the perfect couple. Everyone wanted the kind of relationship they had. Even at the tender age of fifteen, they both had been together since they were thirteen. Everyone knew the two of them would last.

Until one night at a party held for the finish of their Sophomore Year. A night full of tears, arguments and heartbreak. The infamous couple, Sakura and Syaoran broke up, very vocally. Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol were all surprised to learn of Sakura's betrayal, disappointed and disgusted, they turned their backs on the young girl.

Too bad she disappeared that summer...and the school year following...and the next one. They never heard of her again and eventually, everyone accepted her disappearance.

What happened to Kinomoto Sakura? Where did she go?

Author's Note:

This story is still a work in progress. There will be several story Arcs (or parts), and despite the first chapter being a Prologue, each part is going to follow Sakura and her change from a slightly naive, kind and warm-hearted girl, to a mature young woman, who still retains her lively, kind nature, but gains a bit of a back bone. Don't worry, I promise that this is a Syaoran and Sakura story, but it will be a while before she comes in contact with the gang again.

Each Part is going to take place of a single year since she left her hometown. That means there will be twelve chapters in each part, and I plan on the gang meeting her around her Freshmen Year of studying at a University. That means there will be approximately, four parts in each story, so please bare with me.

Please review. Let me know what you like about the story and what you may not like about it. I will not take insults of any kind, but constructive critizism is welcomed.

There will be some OC's in the story, but they are important for the story, my main OC being the motivation for Sakura to develope and grow into a new person.

Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:

I do not own CCS, but my original characters: Rai, Katie, Loki and Makai are my own creations and will strive to stay out of the Mary Sue lifestyle that most people create in their stories.

**Prologue-**

**Fade Into the Night**

Tears left clear tracks along the soft, red cheeks of Sakura Kinomoto. The entire week had been dreadful. The party, the party destroyed her reputation, her relationship with Syaoran and her friendship with Eriol, Meilin and most of all Tomoyo. The pain in her body didn't compare to the utter destruction of her heart. How could this happen to her? Why did it happen? She had been happy.

"Sakura," hearing the soft voice of her brother Touya, she sat up from her bed, her hoarse voice calling for him to enter, her saddened, puffy green eyes looking up at her brother, "You received a letter in the mail."

"Who would be writing to me?" Sakura asked, her misery and sorrow present in her voice.

"It's from the Tokyo's Academy of the Arts," Touya replied, sitting beside his sister on her bed.

The auburn-haired girl took the envelope from her brother, giving him a half-attempted smile. The fact that she had to force a smile broke Touya's heart. His little sister had always been so full of life, a smile always present on her face. No matter the situation, no matter who it was, she always looked for a way to help someone. Someone had taken advantage of that trait and now she sat there, staring at the ceiling for hours on end.

"My application has been accepted. I can start in August, in the new term," Sakura said weakly. She tossed the application on her bed, falling back to gaze at the ceiling once more. "What's the point? It's not like I thought I'd actually get in."

"Go," at the word leaving Touya's lips, Sakura jolted upright, her brother not waiting for her to continue, "Go. Get away from Tomodea. Go be the famous Chef you want to become. You didn't even tell them you applied, so why tell them you're leaving now?"

Sakura looked down at her lap. Leaving means she'd leave everything behind. She'd be in a new school. No one would know her. She...she could start fresh and new. With only a hint of a smile, Sakura nodded.

Within a week, Sakura's clothing was packed up, along with a few trinkets, toiletries and body sprays. That following weekend, Sakura gave her father and brother kisses on their cheeks before boarding the train for Tokyo. As her hometown disappeared from view, Sakura allowed the last of her tears to fall.

A new, fresh start.


	2. New Beginnings i

**New Beginnings- June**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, June 11<strong>_

Despite the fresh memories, Sakura couldn't help the smile that forms on her lips as she gazes around the grounds of Tokyo's Academy of the Arts. Students, even during summer break, made their way along the school grounds, chattering. She had taken the time to read up on the school, which worked as a boarding school for some students, housed many students year round. Despite most of her experiences with school, Sakura noticed that kids seemed to genuinely enjoy going to school here. Each student carried themselves differently, each of their styles screaming their unique personalities, and even with the differences, each student greeted each other with cheers and laughter.

Distracted by the pleasant students, Sakura didn't take notice of an equally distracted teen in front of her. The moment her body slammed into the other, Sakura felt herself shoved away, her backside landing on the concrete sidewalk. Looking up, trying to hide her hurt feelings, Sakura noticed the cursing teen waving a coffee-coated hand in the air, the front of his black band t-shirt sticking to his body from the liquid.

"Fucking hell!" the boy cursed violently, and the next moment, he seemed fine, his gaze falling on the toppled over auburn-haired girl.

Shocked emerald green eyes met a pair of eyes made of molten mercury. Through her shock, the ebony-haired boy had helped her back to her feet and returned her luggage to their standing positions before hand. She had never meant someone with such distinct features. His round face was pronounced by his pale skin, framed by the fringe of black bangs that fell in his face. A silver stainless-steel lip ring pierced his bottom lip, just a centimeter or so off to the left of the middle of his lip. His right eyebrow displayed a double set of barbells, his eyes outlined with the faintest appearence of eyeliner.

"Sorry for pushing you over like that. I'd rather burn myself with my coffee than someone else," the boy apologized, the sheepish grin on his face causing a single dimple to indent the edge of his cheek.

Sakura shook her head, flashing him a soft smile, "I'm a major klutz, so if I didn't bump into you, I probably would've tripped over my own things."

The boy let out an unabashed laugh, and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the boy's open nature. From the very beginning, she noticed he carried himself with a sense of confidence, but was not arrogant. He didn't care what people thought of him, that much she could tell from the piercings and the decorative ink coloring his left wrist.

"You're a new student, I take?" he asked, his words coming out grammatically backwards, but he didn't seem to take notice. When she nodded, he immediately asked for her dorm assignment and after hearing it, flashed her a wide grin, "Let's go then! Off to Room 385!"

Her moment of joy disappeared when he grabbed her wrist and went to drag her through the school groungs. She instantly felt the tension return, memories flickering through her mind, causing her feet to plant firmly in the ground. She didn't want to explain herself as the boy immediately turned his head, and something must have been written on her face, because he dropped her wrist immediately.

With a low bow, his humor left his voice, "I apologize. I tend to forget boundaries at times. Would you like me to show you to your dorm room?"

Sakura forced a smile on her lips, "You go into the girl's dorms often?"

The boy shrugged as he gathered some of her luggage, motioning for her to follow, "There's a curfew for it, and while I'm not one against sneaking into a room to visit someone, I usually stick to my own."

"Oh. I didn't mean it like that," Sakura commented as she followed after the ebony-haired boy, "You seem to know your way through the dorms though."

"Actually, I don't," the boy flashed her a grin, "but you happen to be rooming with a friend of mine. Figured I'd help you get past the awkward stage of not knowing a person."

Sakura giggled at the boy's words. He was certainly different. It's like, one minute he was a kind, open person; then as if a switch is flicked, he becomes wise and understanding. He led her through the halls of the dorm, and Sakura watched silently as many girls in the dorm house greeted him brightly. Upon arriving at her dorm, the dark teen didn't bother knocking as he twisted the knob, ushered Sakura in and in a practiced flourish, kicked the door shut. The slam must have caught her room mate's attention as one of the doors in the hall opened and a girl walked out.

"Is all the noise necessary, Rai?"

Like Sakura, the girl was petite in size, her brown hair two shades darker than her own. Her room mate stared at the boy with a stern gaze, her brown eyes fixated on him. Sakura couldn't help but admire the girl. She didn't have any outstanding beauty, her features plain and average, but Sakura noticed the girl seemed to carry her own sense of confidence. Sakura felt herself smile at the brunette.

"Of course it is! If I don't make any noise, you won't know I'm hear. Remember the last time I came over without making a sound and you thought I was here to rob you?" the boy, known as Rai, shot back, crossing his own arms over his chest as he mirrored the girl across from him.

"You don't know the meaning of middle ground, do you?" the brunette argued.

"What's the point of being in middle ground when you can go extreme?" Rai retorted.

Sakura's giggle caused both arguing teens to look at her, her hand moving to stiffle her laugh, "I'm sorry. You two are supposed to be friends?"

The brunette's gaze turned on Rai, "You told her we were friends?"

"Of course? What else would I consider you to be?"

"You're source of entertainment apparently," the girl argued before turning back to Sakura, "My name is Katherine Raines."

"Actually, it's Raines Katherine," the brunette glared at the boy, who grinned widely, "You're not in America anymore, luv. Your surname is given first, as only people who gain your permission to call you by your given name."

"I don't remember giving you permission," Katherine replied, which Sakura found herself giggling at again.

"But you know you love me," Rai replied, before his gaze caught sight of the clock, "Shit! Sorry, luv, but I must be going! Katie, as always, it is a pleasure to see you. Um..."

"Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura supplied.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful face. Well than Kinomoto-san, it was a pleasure meeting you, despite you destroying my coffee. Later beauties!"

Sakura was left dumbfounded as Rai raced out of the dorm room, the door once again slammng behind him. Raines-san gave a small giggle, brown eyes glittering as they turned on Sakura.

"Do you really not like him, Raines-san?" Sakura asked, confused by the change in dynamics between the two teens.

She giggled in return, "Call me Katie. I'm not used to this surname and the suffixes you place on names. That was Mizu Rai," Katie pauses in her words for a moment, "He's actually very talented and always trying to entertain people. He can get anyone, and I mean anyone, to crack a smile."

"How did you two meet?" Sakura asked after Katie offered to help her put her things away in her room.

Katie sighed as she placed more clothes in the closet, "Believe it or not, Rai and I met six years ago. We both grew up in America. I attend the school on a Culinary Arts program and Rai...well...Rai does everything."

"What do you mean everything?" Sakura asked as she unpacked her luggage.

"I mean everything and anything considered an Art he can do. He's one of those artists that's capable of doing great in the future. He plays any kind of string instrument. He has a decent set of vocals. He has a way with a pencil or paint to make people want to fall into his artwork. He even does Martial Arts, saying it's to stay in shape. The boy literally could sweep the floor with anyone if he wanted to," Katie replied gently.

"If he wanted to?"

Katie went on to explain Rai's lack of boasting. Sakura admired the boy, who was obviously gifted and talented, but he remained modest and apparently always willing to help people improve. She learned more about Katie, who came from a middle-class family. The girl loved baking pastries and trying new recipes, much like Sakura.

The rest of the night continued with both girls, who finished unpacking and began to watch movies. With a bowl of popcorn, an endless amount of soda and junk food, the two girls laughed and cried with each movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday, June 12<strong>_

Sakura woke up, uncharacteristically early, and after realizing she wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, she dressed in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, the auburn-haired girl jotted a note on the whiteboard- Katie having explained the use of it as to let each other know where they are, to keep an eye out for each other- and left the door with keys in her hand.

Despite being nearly the beginning of the summer, the early morning breeze caused her to shiver a bit before she made her way around the area. While the school was considered to be in Tokyo, it resided a bit outside of the city, shops and resturants around the school gave it a small town feeling. As she walked through the small park area, she felt herself come to a stop at the sight of two teens in the midst of a fight.

Her first instinct screamed for her to defend the familiar ebony-haired boy; to stop the fight. As she looked closer, she noticed they were only having a spar, like Syaoran and Meilin. They both moved with grace, Rai being the fastest of the two, but the other boy seemed to carry more strength in his attacks. Rai's agility and acrobatic movements matched his opponent's strength and durability. Sakura instantly felt herself completely engrossed with the fight, Rai oblivious to the slowly growing audience as a pair of ear-plug headphones blared whatever music he listened to.

The fight eventually came to an end when Rai caught his opponent in a painful submissive move, causing the boy to either tap out or suffer a dislocated joint. As Rai released his hold on the blonde-haired boy, he stood and helped him up. With a grin and a fist-bump, Rai pulled the earphones out.

"You lasted longer than usual. Next time, don't fight your momentum. Sometimes, your body's momentum helps you flow through moves easier," Rai commented.

"Yeah, but it's hard to keep up with that circus shit you pull," the blonde-haired boy replied, his light grey eyes shimmered with humor.

Sakura moved toward the two conversing teens, Rai taking notice of her approach, "Kinomoto-san!"

"Mizu-san," Sakura greeted warmly, her memories of Meilin and Syaoran fading to the back of her mind as she stared into his grinning face. "You and your friend fight extremely well."

Rai let out another laugh and motioned toward the lean-muscled blonde, "This is Kaze Loki. Loki, this is Kinomoto Sakura, she's Katie's new roomie."

Loki gave Sakura a wide grin, nearly matching that of his friend, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kinomoto-san."

Rai turned to his blonde friend, "Well, Loki, I believe this morning's coffee is on you?"

Loki nodded, sulking slightly, before flashing Sakura a small grin, "You are more than welcome to join us, Kinomoto-san."

"Please. You guys can call me Sakura if you wish and I'd be glad to join you," Sakura replied.

Loki immediately let out a whooping cry before leaping on Rai's back, the boy obviously used to this as he immediately latched onto the legs wrapping around his back. Ignoring the looks they received, Rai led Sakura toward the coffee house, Loki contently hanging on his back. Sakura giggled as the two traded remarks with each other as they entered the coffee house. Rai immediately released his hold on Loki, not even looking back as Loki landed hard on his backside.

"Good morning, Rai-chan," the blonde barista greeted the ebony-haired teen, "Your usual I take?"

"Yeah. What about you Kura-chan?" Rai asked.

Sakura blushed, "I actually never drank coffee before."

Both Loki and Rai looked horrified at the idea of not drinking coffee, but Rai immediately turned to the barista, "Mara-chan, get her a caramel mocha frappe with extra whip and double on the caramel, and chocolate shavings on top."

Sakura let out a small, "Hoe!", her eyes wide. How did he know she like caramel? Loki quickly told the barista to give him his usual. The blonde barista was obviously familiar with the two boys, and not just as customers. She mentioned Katie's name a few times before she went to make their drinks, Rai speaking with her, his hand animated as he told the story.

"Thanks Mara-chan!" Rai called out before the three found a booth.

"Do you know her as well?" Sakura asked curiously.

Loki let out a laugh, "That's Rioka Amara. She takes Photography and Sketch classes with Rai. She's pretty laid back and keeps the rest of us level-headed. That and she has the hots for Yaminaka Reid."

Rai punched Loki in the shoulder at his words, "Be nice. Mara-chan and Reid fight more than you and Katie do."

"Who is Reid?" Sakura asked, the boy in question carrying the name of her magical predecessor.

"He visits his family until the middle of July, but he's a bit hot-tempered. Overprotective of his friends, but hot-tempered nonetheless," Rai answered.

Rioka-san brought over their drinks and sat down beside Loki, "Talking about Reid again?"

"Of course!" Loki chuckled out.

Sakura timidly sipped her drink and instantly craved more as the caramel and chocolate flavor tickled her tastebuds, "Mmm...this is delightful."

"Rai has a way of picking out the best flavors for people," Rioka-san stated with a grin, "I'm Rioka Amara, but you can call me Amara if you wish."

"Kinomoto Sakura," the auburn-haired teen replied, issuing the same curteousy with her own name toward the girl, "How come you guys don't visit your families?"

Amara was the first to respond, "I visit my parents during winter break."

"I visit for two weeks in August, before the start of term," Loki replied, grinning at the thought of his parents.

Sakura turned her gaze toward Rai, but he only smiled warmly at her, "I don't take the time to visit them."

"Why not?" Sakura asked, a frown forming on her face at the thought of her new friend not seeing his family.

"Even if I do visit home during the breaks, there's no guarentee that they will be home. My parents are busy and I am adamant about focusing on my life here. I have no desire to go home," Rai replied easily.

"So you never see your family?"

Rai nodded, "Of course I do. I just don't go home. Whenever they can, they come to visit me."

"Yeah, Rai never leaves his place," Loki commented, causing Sakura to quirk an eyebrow, "He's one of the few students that lives off campus. His parents pay for his schooling and his apartment."

Rai shrugged and grinned widely, "Despite the lack of seeing them, they do spoil me. I like having my independence."

Normally Sakura wouldn't have believed such words, but Rai seemed completely fine with it. In fact, she could honestly believe his words, despite how she would go crazy without seeing her family. Then again, going back home didn't seem like a good idea. Maybe Rai would like company while his friends visit their families.

As the four teens talked, Sakura realized that these teens had welcomed her into their group without arguments. They accepted her, even without knowing much about her. Maybe, just maybe, these people could help her get over her past.

When their drinks were empty and Amara had to return to work, the three teens left the coffee house. Sakura learned that Loki enjoyed playing sports, unlike most artistic teens, and Rai often kept to Martial Arts as his form of excerise. They arrived back at the dorms and the three made their way to room 385.

Rai wasn't joking when he said Katie and Loki fight. The two argued over everything, but even in the heat of an argument, she noticed an underlying sense of companionship. She was once again brought back to how her and Syaoran began their timid friendship, competing over everything, arguing and trying to best each other.

"Are you alright?" Rai whispered, trying not to pull the arguing teens to Sakura's attention.

Sakura gave a soft, almost sad, smile, "I'm fine. The two of them remind me of someone I once knew."

Sakura was relieved when Rai accepted her answer and didn't press for more information. She asked him about his tattoos, seeing more of them today than she did yesterday. The tattoo wrapping around his left wrist, but never connecting, was actually the names of his friends. She thought it was slightly weird, but she realized even though he seemed well-liked by everyone, he must have some way of having people prove their worth to him. He talked about his other tattoo, pulling up the right sleeve of his shirt. A collage of different animated characters decorated his entire upper arm and she was curious. The different characters looked vaguely familiar.

"You mean to tell me you've never seen Nightmare Before Christmas?" Rai asked, immediately causing the aruging teens to fall silent.

When Sakura shook her head, feeling slightly bashful with her lack of knowledge, Rai immediately issued a movie night for the following weekend. Katie giggled and explained to the confused auburn-haired girl that the movie was in fact one of Rai's favorites, to an almost obessive nature. Sakura had to agree with that point, seeing as though he went through the pain of getting the characters tattooed to his body.

Two hours later, a song- which sounded like a hard rock song, probably American- broke through the chaos that was Loki and Katie. Rai pulled out his cellphone and immediately answered it.

"Yellow," he answered, "Green! Tangerine! Yes it is! Of course it's a fruit, but it's also a color you moron. No, I'm not busy. No shit! Alright, I'll be over in about thirty minutes. Right. Later."

Rai stood from his spot on the couch and grinned at everyone, "Loki, lets go. That was Amara and apparently the coffee house is swamped and she needs some extra hands since people called off."

Loki groaned but stood in complience. The two boys raced out of the room, the door slamming behind them. Katie giggled before suggesting lunch. The two quickly whipped up a couple of sandwiches and sat down.

"Why do you and Loki argue?" Sakura asked curiously.

Katie let out a soft giggle, "Because we can. Loki's a good friend, always in high spirits and never gets upset with people. When we met, we were so similiar at times that it caused us to clash horns. All of us argue, it keeps our minds alive and our conversations are never boring."

"So, Amara and Reid argue because they are alike?"

Katie choked on her drink, pounding her chest to get herself to breathe, "Oh God no! They are so different in view points that they can't help but argue. They'd make a cute couple though."

"How did you all become friends?" Sakura asked after she swallowed her food.

"Well, like I said, Rai and I knew each other before we came to the Academy. I was always kind of shy, so when Rai became popular at the school, I figured he would have ditched me. Except, he and I ended up spending more time with each other. Rai and Amara met each other in their Sketch classes, Amara fell in love with Rai's rather dark and morbid artwork and Rai couldn't help but become mesmerized with Amara's beautiful illustrations. Loki and Rai met during an inner-school Martial Arts competition and both ended up in the finals. Rai barely won the competition, knocking Loki out of the ring. Reid and I ended up meeting in a Creative Writing course that I took for fun and some students were picking on me, since Rai wasn't around. Reid stood up for me and we learned we had a lot in common," Katie said, smiling at the memories. "What about your friends?"

Sakura's soft smile fell to a frown and she turned her gaze on her half-eaten food, "I'd rather not talk about it. We were all close friends and...something happened. It caused me to lose everyone, so I decided to attend this school. You know, like a fresh start."

Katie didn't say anything for a while, but as time passed, the girl stood from her chair and picked up her plate, "I'm not going to pressure you into telling your story, but if you want someone to talk to, about betrayal and all that, Rai would be your best bet."

"What do you mean? He looks so happy," Sakura argued.

"Rai's reason for accepting his admission into the Academy is the same as your's. You have no idea, but Rai literally had to do a complete change in order to escape his past. The Rai everyone at the Academy sees; hyper, cheerful and always happy, that's all just a front. Rai doesn't accept people close into his life, unless he feels they deserve it," Katie replied as she washed her plate.

"That's a little conceited don't you think? Why should they deserve to be close to him? Why can't he just accept people for who they are?" Sakura argued, feeling completely out-of-character, but with the memories of her early years with Syaoran and catching Clow Cards, she was sickened with people closing themselves off.

Katie shakes her head, "He accepts everyone for who they are. He just doesn't accept first impressions. Most of the time, first impressions are fake, then later, people reveal their real personalities. He takes the time to actually get past the first impression and see if the person portrays themselves for who they really are. He used to take first impressions to heart, but when he found out someone close to him was only using him for their status in popularity and life, he...he took it hard." Katie's eyes filled with unshed tears, "Rai had always seemed so strong and seeing him so...broken was hard."

Sakura felt her heart jump to her throat, "I'm not ready to talk about it, but when I am...I'll consider it."

Katie nodded, brushing away her tears. After lunch, the two of them retired to their own rooms. Sakura e-mailed her father and brother, before sending a group e-mail to her friends- the one's that didn't know about her magic- to let them know that she was still alive, but won't be seeing them anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, June 14<strong>

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Katie called out as she rushed around the dorm.

Like Sakura in some ways, Katie was often rushing around when she was supposed to be somewhere. Today, Sakura had been invited by Katie and Amara to join them in shopping, something Sakura still enjoyed doing. She slipped her sneakers on and followed the brown and pink blur that was Katie.

The three girls made their way through the merchant square, Amara instantly rushing into the clothing store. Amara reminded Sakura a lot of Tomoyo, in the sense of fashion. The blonde girl didn't wear clothes that we considered 'in scene' at the moment. Oh no, the fiesty, busty blonde made her own fashion in a unique way that Sakura could only smile at.

"Oh, Katie! We need to get this for Reid," Amara commented as she removed the red, grey and white checkered fedora hat.

"Yeah, don't forget belts for Loki," Katie reminded as she shifted through some fancy-looking tops.

Soon enough, Sakura began understanding the two girls. Reid could always be seen wearing a hat, while Loki had an afinity for wearing more than one belt at a time. Katie often dressed in simple clothing, pastel colors and stylish headbands that kept her short hair out of her face.

"You should totally try this on, Sakura-chan!" Amara called out.

Seeing the pleated, black and pink checkered skirt, a silver-studded belt attached around the waistband, "That's not really my style."

Amara snorted and threw the cloth-clad hang at her face, "Don't talk to me about style, Kinomoto-chan," Sakura had to giggle at the mock-seriousness in her voice, "I doubt, in your entire life, that you've tried to wear something that may seem other-worldly. Trust me, you should see how we dress on Halloween. We take it to an entirely new level. If we see something we think is pretty, or cute, we wear it. We don't care if the entire outfit clashes, and trust me when I say, Rai's clothing does a lot of clashing most days."

Katie let out a grunt of agreement from the other side of the rack, "Yeah. We are going to a school dedicated to various art styles. Why not embrace the artist within and embrace the insanity every other person hides from the world."

Sakura held the skirt up, glanced aroung and gathered a few more clothings and disappeared behind the fitting room door. A few minutes later, Sakura stepped out wearing the skirt, along with a deep yellow-shaded tank top. A blush appeared on the emerald-eyed girl when Amara's eyes immediately sparkled before a pink denim half-jacket was tossed at her.

"Girl, add a set of fishnets and a pair of boots and you get my point," Amara commented.

Despite the style being something Tomoyo would've never recommended, Sakura couldn't help but enjoy the sense of expressive freedom. Returning to the fitting room, Sakura used her newfound style and made her way through the several racks of clothing.

With three shopping bags in hand and three hundred dollars missing from her bank account- her dad having set one up for her before she came to the Academy- Sakura followed the girls through the open courtyard. Katie immediately let out a squeal, yanking both girls toward an instrument store. The clerk greeted Katie and Amara with a sense of familiarity, to which Amara explained that Rai was a constant customer to the store.

"Hey Cameron!" Katie greeted, "Did you get my order in?"

Cameron gave Katie a wide grin, "Of course we did. She's quite a beautiful piece too."

Sakura watched as a guitar case was set on top of the counter and Katie instantly snapped open the case. Sakura didn't know much about guitars, but she felt herself gasp at the sight of the sleek beauty. The fret board of the guitar seemed to be made of wood- instead of the sleek metallic look on most guitars now- and the base of the guitar was a shimmering grey- which appeared to become blue in different lighting. Amara let out a squeal and glomped Katie tightly.

Cameron nodded at Amara's questioning gaze, "This is a vintage 1957 Fender Stratocaster. It took me forever to get this baby, but sure enough, I managed to find it for you."

Katie snapped the lid down, instantly handing over a bank card of her own, "I can pay for it now, but do you mind keeping it here."

"Trying to keep it a surprise I see," Cameron teased, to which Katie giggled helplessly.

Amara must have caught Sakura's confused face, to which the blonde grinned, "Rai's birthday is on the 20th, and not only does he play guitar, but he also collects them too. This one he's been trying to get a hold of for years and well, looks like Katie beat him to the punch."

"Birthday?" Sakura, even though she had just recently met the boy, couldn't help but feel ashamed at not knowing this detail, "I didn't know his birthday was so soon."

"He doesn't like to announce it. With his sense of popularity, people would use it as an excuse to throw a party, and he doesn't want attention from people he hardly knows," Katie commented as she approached the two girls, having already set a pick-up date.

Sakura nodded before the girls dragged her through the endless outdoor mall. The rest of the day, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what to get her newfound friend for his birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, June 18<strong>

"So, how is it over there?"

Sakura smiled at her brother's words, "Everything's fine, Touya. I...I really like it here. How are you and otou-san doing?"

"Good. Did you make any new friends?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes rolled slightly before they returned to the screen of her laptop before her eyes caught sight of something, "Yeah I did. In fact, my friend's birthday is coming up Monday and..."

"What do you want to get her?"

Sakura paused, "Him. His name is Mizu Rai."

"Sakura..."

"Touya, please. I don't know why, but I feel comfortable around him. He doesn't...he doesn't give me any kind of flashbacks," Sakura murmured, her eyes sliding shut for a moment. When she heard her brother ask how they met, Sakura smiled, "We bumped into each other when I was walking around campus on my first day here. I spilled his coffee all over his shirt, then he showed me to my dorm, since his friend, Katie, is my roomie."

"So, you feel as though you need to get him a gift?" Touya asked, "Why are you asking me this? Otou-san gave you a card."

"Here. There's this website," Sakura gave Touya the web address and immediately Touya let out a series of curses, "Please Touya. He's apparently an Art prodigy at the Academy and sometimes, when I talk to him, I sometimes get the feeling that he feels outcasted, despite his popularity."

"Alright. I'll get them for you and send them to you in the mail, but...when we come to visit for the Summer Festival, I want to meet these friends you have," Touya exclaimed.

The two talked some more before they each bid each other farewell. Sakura smiled as she looked over the website, after knowing Rai for only a week, it seemed as though this was something that seemed consistant with his personality.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Sakura quickly shut her laptop and exited her room, Rai and Loki standing in her doorway. Loki, dressed in his blue and green checkered shirt, dark denim skinny jeans and three belts wrapped around his waist, grinned widely as he caught sight of Sakura. The blonde-boy seemed to have four plastic bags gripped tightly in his hands, and from the looks of it, three of them were filled to the brim with junk food. Rai, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white-studded black belt with pictures of an animated skeleton face of some sort wrapped around the waistband of his pants and a deep plum button down- the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the shirt left open- which had been thrown over a tight black shirt, also greeted Sakura with a wide grin. The shortest of both teens carried cases of soda in his hand, a black backpack thrown over his shoulder.

Sakura was pulled from her observations when Rai kicked the door shut with a well-practiced flourish, the two boys immediately setting their bags- and case of soda- on the counter, "What's going on?"

Rai peeked his head over the fridge door, as he packed the soda into the cooler, "Movie night, remember? You, not ever seeing Nightmare Before Christmas, which is a tragedy."

Sakura giggled as she moved to help Loki sort through the bags of fruit-flavored candies and assorted bags of chips, "I had forgotten. Sorry about that. Seems like a lot of food and drinks for one movie."

Rai chuckled from the fridge, "Don't worry. We never watch just one movie. Sometimes we end up crashing where the movie night is held, or try to sneak back to our places without getting caught."

The obvious stress placed on the last of his words caused Loki to groan, "Dude, I told you, I'm really sorry. It was the only time."

Within the hour, Sakura found herself surrounded by all four of her newfound friends, Rai and Amara singing with the lyrics of the movie. Katie hadn't been lying when she said Rai had a rather decent set of vocals, the boy managed to hit every note, matching the vocals for the Jack Skellington character perfectly. As the movies progressed, Sakura fell into a sense of comfort amongst the group.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, June 20<strong>_

Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror. In the past, Tomoyo always seemed to dress her- and being her cousin and best friend- Sakura just went with it. However, Tomoyo wasn't here to give her point of view. Tomoyo wasn't here at all.

Sakura had decided on a form-fitting, but not uncomfortably tight, deep plum colored dress, the pencil-skirt of the dress stopping just four inches above her knees. Black lace covered her lightly tanned legs, a pair of fingerless gloves made of the same fabric decorated her dainty hands. Her leather black ankle boots gave her petite height an additional four inches, and she had been surprised by the comfort they provided, despite the rather high heel. Black, silver and purple costume-style jewelry completed her outfit, the neckless dangled between her cleveage, the bracelet wrapping around her left wrist four times and the chandelier-styled earrings hung two inches below her earlobes.

"Kura-chan! Are you ready to get going?" Katie's voice called out from the living room of their dorm.

Sakura turned from her reflection, gathered her silver clutch purse and quickly slipped the white envelope inside. As she entered the living room, Sakura admired Katie's bold outfit. The soft pastel pink and white patterned summer dress hugged her ample chest and the curves of her hips before flaring out at her legs. The bold, black leather half-jacket and combat boots- the hooks for the laces decorated with pink rinestone-incrusted skulls- gave the would-have-been naive, dainty look a twisted sense of perception.

"Wow, Kura-chan! You look awesome!" Katie commented, her brown eyes decorated with gunmetal grey eyeshadow, causing her eyes to look simply smouldering.

Sakura blushed softly and smiled at her friend, "Thanks. You look amazing."

Katie lifted the gift-wrapped guitar case, the large gift caused Sakura to become embarrassed about her smaller gift. The two girls exited the dorms and in ten minutes found themselves at an apartment complex. They took the elevator to the fifth floor and as the doors opened, Katie reached out and pulled apart the gate. Sakura couldn't help the gasp of wonder as she entered the studio-styled apartment flat, the open area instantly made her feel welcome.

The area, which seemed to be the living room, was decorated with black microfiber furniture. The metal-incased glass tables gave the living room a more modern look. The metal-and-glass entertainment stand was decorated with up-to-date technology and the newest game systems. On the left of the entertainment stand were two tall, black bookshelves, stocked with a seemingly endless amount of DVD's. On the right, two more bookshelves stood- one stocked with CD albums and the other stocked with live concert DVD's and specially released DVD's of behind-the-band-scenes. All of them were organized in alphabetical order. Paintings and sketches mounted the various posts and walls around the living room.

Katie gently placed her present down, on an area of the floor where no one would trip over it by accident, before she stepped into the kitchen. Sakura took Katie's invitation and the two girls began to cook, Sakura curious about this 'Chicken Alfredo' which Rai only ever treats himself to on his birthday- the dish being one of his favorites. Sakura listened as Katie explained Rai having an affinity for different foods- apparently American's adopt different foods from other cultures.

Thirty minutes passed, the two girls giggling as Katie told stories of the group, when the sound of the gate being pushed open caught their attention. Amara entered the kitchen, not passing up the opportunity to comment on the aroma of the cooking food. Sakura smiled warmly as the blonde definitely stood out from anyone she had met. A deep, green skirt fell to her knees, the flimsy material almost looked like tissue paper. The almost-neon teal leggings seemed to clash with the skirt, but matched the teal halter top. A long-sleeved, dark green fishnet-styled shirt settled beneath the top, her thumbs hooking through the intended holes stitched into the fabric.

"What's your theme this time?" Katie asked without having to look over her shoulder.

The vivacious blonde grinned widely, "Oceanic. Wow, Saku-chan, you look amazing."

Sakura thanked the girl, who began to walk between the kitchen and the elevator, carrying bags of chips and cases of soda. The blonde walked up to the entertainment center and used the stereo system, her finger simply pressing agains the play button. Sakura jumped slightly as loud Rock music blared from the surround sound speakers, the blonde girl simply flashed her a cheeky smile before getting started on decorating the living room.

A little while passed, Sakura found herself looking up from spreading the icing on the cake, when the sound of the gate opening caught her attention. She had figured it would have been Loki, him being the only one that had yet to show up. Instead of Loki, a crimson-haired boy stood just outside of the elevator. Sakura felt her heart jump in her throat, her discomfort climbing as firey red-orange eyes stared blankly at her. Unlike the girls, the boy wore all black- a pair of skinny jeans and a muscle shirt- his deep red hair spiked on end and the tips dyed black. Like Rai, the boy seemed to have an appeal for piercings, the boy's bottom lip sporting two rings- one on either side of the middle of his lip- and the bridge of his nose was decorated with the balled ends of a barbell piercing.

"Reid!" Katie squealed out, her arms instantly wrapping around the stoic teen.

The boy didn't make a move as Katie pressed a friendly kiss on his cheek. Sakura felt Amara brush pass her and without warning, in a nonchalant manner, the blonde greeted the boy with a smack against the back of his head. Irritation filled the red-orange gaze, the smack seemed to pull his attention toward the blonde.

"What?" the boy snapped out.

Amara didn't seem surprised, nor bothered, by the curt greeting, her hands moving to rest upon her hips, "You're making Sakura-chan uncomfortable."

"Good for her. Which one of you pick her up?" Reid asked, his facial features hard and distrusting.

Amara rolled her eyes in return, "Oh, we found her walking on the side of the road and decided to explore the other side of the fence. Paid her a decent amount to agree to it, but looking at her now, I'm sure she's worth every penny."

Sakura flushed hotly, but Katie let out a giggle at her friend's sarcastic nature before her hands gently rested on Amara's shoulder, "Amara, stop. Reid, Sakura happens to be here on Rai's personal invitation."

The surprise that flickered through Reid's eyes caused Sakura to become confused. Something wasn't right. They acted like Rai was completely recluse. Infact, since meeting Rai, she hardly had the time to think about the past. The boy had a way of making her completely comfortable around him, his charming personality often clashing with his hyper-active nature.

Reid's eyes softened briefly before he bowed apologetically to Sakura, "Sorry. It's been a long time since someone new has been welcome to Rai's house. It is nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san."

"Please, call me Sakura," the auburn-haired girl suggested, her cheeks pink from the attention. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until July."

Reid smirked, "Well, my parents wanted to go on this cruise for their anniversary, and I didn't want to break their plans so I came back early. Of course, I didn't tell anyone. I was hoping to surprise Rai."

Their conversation was put on hold as the elevator sounded once more and the group watched as Loki followed Rai, who seemed to be distracted by the phone call he was in the middle of. Rai walked by everyone without a glance and disappeared down the hall to one of the rooms. Each pair of eyes turned on Loki, who groaned.

"Rai's on the phone with his grandmother," Loki noticed Sakura's questioning gaze, and gave her a flattering smile, "Even though Rai doesn't want to be bothered by his past, he is very attentive to his family."

Sakura smiled softly and nodded in understanding, just as Rai re-entered the room, "Reid! What a wonderful surprise!"

Sakura watched as the two boys conversed for a while. Before she knew it, the entire group were seated around the dinner table, chatter and laughter pierced the air. Rai hadn't been lying when he said Reid and Amara fight often, nearly every conversation between them became a fierce argument. Sakura was surprised by the delicious flavors with each bite she took, understanding why this would be Rai's favorite dish. The sauce was nice and creamy, not too thick or too watery and the herbs Katie added gave it a different, but delectable flavor.

Soon, Rai relunctantly began to open up the presents. Reid had gifted him a leather-bound sketchpad, 'Mizu Rai' stitched delicately on the front cover in silver cursive script. Amara had settled on a selection of ten different CD's, which Rai groaned at because it meant he had to rearrange his collection again. Loki bought Rai a complete art set; paints, oil pastels, pencils, indian ink and an assortment of instruments. Rai couldn't help but gawk at Katie's gift, his molten silver eyes glinting with happiness. Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip as she handed over her envelope.

She wasn't sure what to expect, but the wide-eyed, shocked look that froze on his face wasn't one of them, "I wasn't sure what to get you, and the girls said you are really into Rock music. I saw the add and wondered about it and...it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What is it Rai?" Loki asked in excitement, the look of pure shock on his friend's face a rarity in itself.

Rai pulled out the pair of tickets, "Two tickets to the Tokyo Take Over Tour."

Katie let out a squeal, "No way!" Katie read the ticket and gasped, "Front row, center stage! How did you score these? They aren't even on sale yet."

Sakura giggled, a blush tinged against her cheeks, "Well, my older brother Touya has this friend, Yukito, who happens to work at the ampitheater their having it at. I know they are a bunch of American bands and I thought...he'd enjoy seeing them since he doesn't go back home."

Gasps of shock filled the room when Rai stood from his seat and embraced Sakura gently. Instead of feeling trapped or scared, Sakura felt herself melt into his arms. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed like whenever he was near, her thoughts toward her past faded and gave her the will to live in the now. Sakura pulled back and couldn't help but gasp at the sincerity that gleamed in his silver gaze.

"Thank you, Kura-chan," Sakura had never heard the tone in his voice before, but couldn't help the smile on her face, "You don't know how much it means to me."

Rai collected his things and moved them to the rooms. When Sakura was about to question why a concert was so important, Amara let out a sigh, throwing her arm over the auburn-haired teen's shoulder, "Rai won't admit it, but he gets homesick. All of his music, especially from American bands, makes him feel a little more at home."

Sakura didn't realize it was that important, but smiled softly at the knowledge behind Rai's love of music.

* * *

><p>Rai quietly shut the door of his room, the entire gang having left minutes ago. His gaze fell on the pair of tickets set on his study desk, and before he realized what he was doing, he pulled out his phone. Searching through the list of contacts, he found the number and waited as the phone rang.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me," Rai replied.

"Rai? Hey, I was going to call you later to wish you a happy birthday and all that," the man on the other line said.

"Is that Rai? Ask him when we're going to see that punk again?"

"Tell him to shut the fuck up," Rai retorted in jest.

The man on the other line chuckled, "I'll be sure to do so. So, what's up man?"

"I need a favor," Rai said simply as he picked up the pair of tickets, "and while I'd call Dad and ask him, I'm sure he's in the middle of work."

"Ah, we'd do anything for you man," the man replied.

Twenty minutes later, Rai hung up with his friend, a small grin on his face. As his thoughts traveled to Sakura, his grin fell only slightly. With a glance toward his bed, a sigh left his lips. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. After he placed the pair of tickets in a safe place, Rai left his room. If he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, he figured he could put his newfound thoughts to work.

Entering his personal music room, Rai took a seat and pulled an acoustic guitar in his hands. Setting it on his thigh, the ebony-haired boy gently strummed the strings. With each measure, the melody grew more with angst and anger. Pictures, memories, flickered through his mind with each note, his fingers moving more rapid. Before he knew what he was doing, his eyes snapped open and he immediately sought out a music sheet.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

That's the end of the New Beginnings, Part One. Thank you for reading. Future note, Sakura will not always be dressed in such punk attire. In the anime, Tomoyo always created costumes for her fights, so I figured when they grew older, the mannerisms between them stayed the same on that fact. I'm trying to get Sakura to develop her own sense of fashion, which would probably be more to reflect her moods, or to try out something different.

On another note, I also assume Sakura had never eaten Chicken Alfredo, because I'm not sure if many places in Japan would have Italian resturants.

While this will end up as a Sakura/Syaoran pairing toward the end of the story, Sakura's relationship with Rai is very important; toward her developing her sense of self worth, getting over her past and breaking out of her shell. Names of the CCS gang will be brought up in the future, I am still trying to focus on Sakura growing into her maturity as a woman.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Don't worry, things that may not make sense now will make more sense later in the New Beginning Arc. In the New Beginnings story arc, Sakura will over come her past and this is where the Academy gang will come into play.

THE ACADEMY GANG: There is a reason behind their personalities and why they react to things the way they do. I don't want to give it away, because I want to see if readers are paying attention to context clues and what not.

Thanks for reading,

RandomNormality


	3. New Beginnings ii

**Author's Note:**

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm very thankful you guys enjoy it. This chapter is slightly shorter than the first, but as the story continues, the chapters will start to lengthen. To answer one of the reviewers, this chapter tells what happened to Sakura and why she feels comfortable around Rai.

**Edited on 11/19/2011: Thanks to Blue Fire Heart for pointing out the mistake of the dates being June instead of July...cookies to her!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings- July<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, July 2<strong>

The past two weeks was...odd, for Sakura.

Both her and her new roomie had much in common and Sakura couldn't help but enjoy the simplicity of their new-found friendship. She found herself diving deeper into her fashion, getting tips from Amara- yet thankful she wasn't overbearring like Tomoyo had been. Loki and Reid were often talking over music lyrics and several different copies of music sheets, Sakura listening to the two tenatively, but not necessarily understanding much about music.

The only thing missing lately, was Rai. Unless it was the morning coffee meeting every Sunday morning, Rai seemed to have completely disappeared from their activities. Quickly throwing on a simple pair of denim skinny jeans and a deep, green tunic-styled top, a silver chain dangling around her waist to show of her slight curves, Sakura had made up her mind to hunt down the absent boy and knock some sense into him.

As she opened the door, a gentle hand gripped her upper arm firmly, "Where are you going?"

She turned to look into the brown eyes of her roommate, her green eyes grew stern as she replied, "To find Rai and knock some sense into him. Why hasn't anyone seen or heard from him lately?"

Katie smiled softly, her grip relaxed around Sakura's arm before removing her hand all together, "Do not worry about Rai. He is most likely working on a new project of his."

"That causes him to ignore his friends for two weeks?" Sakura snaps, her emotions whirling around the hurt in her chest.

Katie takes a deep breath, glancing down at the hands resting in her lap, "Rai's mind works differently than other people. If you didn't notice, Rai can be very OCD and a bit of a perfectionist. He's the kind of person to take the burdens and feelings of others, but refuses to do the same in return. When it gets to be too much, he starts working on a new project. He gets so wrapped in the emotions behind the thoughts and pictures in his head, so ademant about getting every single detail absolutely perfect, that he has been known to hole himself up in his apartment flat for weeks on end."

"So why can't we go see him?" Sakura asks, curious about the boy who carries a tight grip on her thoughts.

"The last person to visit him during his mental purge was Reid, and he ended up with a broken nose," Katie replies curtly, giggling slightly at the memory, "See, Rai gets so involved in the emotions behind his work that when he's pulled from his focus, he snaps unintentionally."

Sakura nods in understanding, before a thought flicks through her head, "Will he be finished with his project by the Summer Festival? Touya and Otou-san want to meet my new friends."

"Oh sure, probably here in a few days actually. His mental purges never last longer than three weeks," Katie answers.

Sakura smiles, relaxing when she realizes her new friend is alright. Is there no one Rai feels comfortable with to release his own burdens? Why does he feel the need to take the burdens from other people?

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, July 9<strong>

"Sakura!"

The auburn-haired girl looks up from her thoughts to see the tall form of her brother approaching. Racing along the sidewalk, Sakura didn't bother to hide her smile as she embraces her brother tightly. Despite their bickering and teasing, Sakura missed her family dearly.

"Hey Squirt," Touya greets softly.

His gaze moves over the odd clothing his little sister is wearing. A halter-styled deep, forest green mini-dress over a long-sleeved mesh top, a thin silver chain wrapped around her waist delicately resting on her hips. The black leggings hugs her lean legs, the leather black ankle boots giving her an additional four inches in height. The sight before him makes him bite his tongue as she leads him into a coffee shop.

"Hey Sakura!" the blonde barista greets warmly, "Your usual, I take it?"

"Yes please. What about you Touya?" she asks her brother softly.

"Regular, two cream, no sugar," Touya responds, slightly surprised by his sister's new taste for coffee.

"Add my usual to the order," a husky voice behind the siblings remarks before a tattooed arm stretches between the siblings and hands the blonde a credit card.

Touya find his threat for the ebony-haired boy to shove his credit card up his ass falling silent on his tongue as his sister's face immediately brightens. His sister is quick to embrace the boy, who hardly exceeds her own height. The obvious tension in the boy holds his body stiff for a moment before the boy gently wraps his arms around her waist.

"You didn't miss me at all, did you Sugar?" the ebony-haired boy asks teasingly.

Sakura pulls from the embrace, a giggle leaving her lips despite the blush spreading across her cheeks, "Of course I did."

"I'm sorry. The project took longer than expected," the boy replies gently, his molten silver gaze turning on Touya, "Who's your friend?"

"I should be asking you," Touya snaps out.

Sakura blushes once more, "Oh, sorry. Touya, this is Mizu Rai."

No way. His sister? Hanging around this little punk- literally and figurtively speaking? She's probably just jesting him for his constant teasing.

"So he's the one that helped get those tickets?" Sakura nods gently as the blonde barista places their drinks on the counter.

"Thanks Mara-chan," the two teens comment before walking over to a table.

Touya sits next to his sister, staring down the boy silently for a moment, "I don't like you."

"Touya!"

Rai doesn't seem surprised by the words, but instead smirks, "You don't know me."

"I don't want to," Touya snaps, "My sister has been through enough when it comes to little punks like you."

"Punk I may be considered, but there is nothing _little_ about me," Rai retorts with ease, visably amuse by his friend's brother.

"You want to try that again, kid?" Touya sneers.

Sakura bows her head, her frustration growing, "Can you two stop?"

Rai gives Sakura a glance before looking back at Touya, nonchalantly sipping his coffee, "Look, I'm not going to pretend to know you and you don't have enough time in your entire life-span to understand me. Sakura's a good girl. She seems truly passionate about her craft and I can't wait to see her and Katie in the throws of their truest passion. I'm not going to try to reason why you seem to jump to conclusions when it comes to her, but I have no intention of hurting her."

"Yeah. I've heard that speech somewhere before, and the kid ended up breaking her heart," Touya retorts.

Sakura opens her mouth to interrupt, but Rai doesn't waste a moment to respond, "I don't know why someone would hurt such a kind girl, but if you give me the chance, I want to prove my worthiness as her friend."

Touya grows silent. Syaoran never said anything along those lines. Staring at his sister's new friend, Touya notes the slight resemblence between the two boys. Like Syaoran, Touya notices the boy's sense of confidence, an almost regeal air around the boy. Unlike Syaoran however, this boy carries no sense of arrogance and from his words, he isn't the type to jump to conclusions over situations.

"Prove me wrong," Touya states simply.

Rai doesn't respond, instead turns his attention back to Sakura, "I'm going to let you spend time with your brother. I'll see you at the festival tomorrow?"

Sakura nods as the boy stands from his chair and gives both the Kinomoto siblings a flash of a grin before sauntering out of the coffee shop. Sakura turns back to her brother and at his questioning look, she inhales deeply before telling him about her new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, July 10<strong>

The delicious scent of a variety of foods waft through the air, mixing with the music from the live band currently up on the stage. Booths selling fresh food and hand-made crafts line the streets, the vendors busily selling their products with smiles and laughs. These surroundings brings a warm smile to Sakura's lips as she walks along the crowd, her brother and father with her.

"Oi! You, girl in the pretty pink dress!" Sakura stops at the voice, glancing to one of the booths.

Seeing a familiar blonde standing beneath the cover of a booth, Sakura's smile grows even more as she leads her family toward the cloth-filled booth. Fashionable scarves hang tastefully from the booth, several different styles of clothing hanging along the hangers.

"I insist, young miss, that you must enjoy the fine delicate clothing created by myself," the blonde punk-dressed teen greets with a bright smile.

"I'm sure my sister has enough clothes," Touya replies, not wanting Sakura to be cheated out of money.

The blonde merely grins in response, "A girl can never have enough clothes _and_ because Sakura is such an open-minded girl, and a very dear friend, I have no choice but give her a fierce sixty percent off of all her purchases."

Touya and Fujitaka glance at Sakura, who blushes but seems humbled by the girl's words, "Guys, this is Rioka Amara. Mara-chan, this is my brother, Touya and my father, Fujitaka."

Amara smiles warmly, "It's nice to finally put faces to names. Kinomoto-san, you have a very smart girl for a daughter. Sakura is probably once of the nicest girls I've met, since Katie."

"Thank you. So, you made these clothes yourself?" Fujitaka asks calmly.

Amara nods enthusiatically, "Oh yes. I take Fashion courses at the Academy."

"I thought we were all meeting up in about an hour?" Sakura asks, slightly put out by the sight of her friend working.

"When my helper arrives, I am free for the Chaotic Melodies show," Amara states.

"Chaotic Melodies?" Touya and Sakura's voices echo over each other.

Amara giggles, "I'm sorry. I forget you're new to the area. Chaotic Melodies is a band based out of the Academy. They're very popular as a band."

"Alright. We'll see you in about an hour," Sakura states a few minutes later after purchasing a few fashion accessories for her wardrobe.

Forty-five minutes later, Sakura and her family move through the crowd standing at the stage, Katie and Amara greeting them warmly. Sakura takes the time before the band gets on stage to introduce her roommate to her family, Touya thankful the girl seemed normal compared to the rest of Sakura's new friends.

"Ladies and Gents, boys and girls, feast your eyes upon the stage," a beautiful ginger-haired girl calls out into the microphone, all eyes falling on the stage, "I'm am here to introduce one of the most promising bands to come out of the Academy. Please welcome to the stage, on drums- Tsuki Reid," a familiar crimson-haired teen makes his way onto the stage, twirling a pair of red and black striped drumsticks between his dexterious fingers, "On bass- Kaze Loki," the grinning blonde-haired teen walks onto the stage, a bass guitar hanging in front of him, "and on guitar and vocals, the one and only, the Academy's very own prodigy, Mizu Rai!"

Sakura finds herself at a loss for words as her new, ebony-haired friend makes his way to the middle of the stage, the electric guitar resting in front of him as he takes the microphone from the blonde. Giving the girl a muted thanks, the silver-eyed boy stares out into the crowd.

"How is everyone?" Cheers echoe from the crowd, a smile forming on Rai's face, "Is everyone ready for the complete chaos that we are?"

As the screams fill the air, a steady drum beat marks the beginning of a song, a deep, thumping bass mixing with the quick chords of Rai's guitar as the intro to the song begins. The crowd immediately goes wild as the two guitarist move along the stage, their fingers moving with practiced ease along the strings. Rai easily slides in front of the microphone, his lips parting to belt out the deep vocals.

_'It's always the same thing I hear,  
>those clothes have to go,<br>get a hair cut,  
>get in line,<br>shut the fuck up.  
>Stop hanging around those freaks,<br>smoking will kill you,  
>this is just a phase,<br>but hear the truth._

_Won't you stand apart,  
>stop the conformity.<br>Break away from the norm,  
>embrace social deformity.<br>Calling all rejects,  
>don't you see,<br>I'm a rebel with a cause,  
>won't you follow me?<em>

_I'm no saint,  
>a rebel I stand,<br>breaking from the crowd,  
>won't you take my hand.<br>Follow me down the path,  
>open the doors to infinite dreams,<br>Empty out the pain and hurt,  
>don't forget the screams.<br>Step up and stand out,  
>strike the words down,<br>Here I stand,  
>Reject and proud.<em>

_Won't you stand apart,  
>stop the conformity.<br>Break away from the norm,  
>embrace social deformity.<br>Calling all rejects,  
>don't you see,<br>I'm a rebel with a cause,  
>won't you follow me?<em>

_So flash them a smile,  
>let them see,<br>Welcome the chaos,  
>sigh with relief.<br>Break free of the bonds,  
>cry out with all your might,<br>sprint through the crowd,  
>leave dust in their sight.<br>They say we're misguided,  
>it's just a phase,<br>We say they're lost,  
>their words nothing but praise.'<em>

Sakura finds herself cheering along with the girls as Rai breaks from his beautiful vocals, his fingers flowing over the strings gracefully as he starts a brilliant solo. Although she had been slightly surprised, she can't believe she missed the signs. Rai, being obviously gifted, and the boys always arguing over lyrics.

_'Won't you stand apart,  
>stop the conformity.<br>Break away from the norm,  
>embrace social deformity.<br>Calling all rejects,  
>don't you see,<br>I'm a rebel with a cause,  
>won't you follow me?'<em>

The first song of their set is followed by a loud cheer from the crowd, each person begging for more. The three boys on stage move through their set, each of their songs screaming the thoughts and wonder most teens carry through their life. Feeling moved by the soulful, deep lyrics, she wonders if this is what Rai wishes to do with his life.

Falling close to the last moments of their set, Rai grins at the hyper crowd of teens and their families, "Alright. I suppose we only have enough time for one more song. This is one of our new songs and is inspired by a new friend."

Sakura feels a blush creep on her face as the hyper, fast-music fell to a somber, gentle song. Katie and Amara both flash her grins, hugging her from her sides as she is pulled into the beautiful melody.

_'I can't believe my luck,  
>Boy is she a catch,<br>her beauty beyond compare,  
>angels from heaven can't match.<br>Her heart open and pure,  
>warmth within her embrace,<br>tension melts,  
>heart begins to race.<em>

_But she smiles the smile,  
>of a broken angel,<br>sorrow fills my heart  
>as her own dangles.<br>Her eyes call for help,  
>unshed tears,<br>Will she accept my embrace,  
>wash away her fears.<em>

_Tender heart full of sorrow,  
>let me feel,<br>can I catch you,  
>help you heal,<br>Let me know,  
>what made you break?<br>Will you leave it behind,  
>let them drown in the wake?<em>

_But she smiles the smile,  
>of a broken angel,<br>sorrow fills my heart,  
>as her own dangles.<br>Her eyes call for help,  
>unshed tears,<br>will she accept my embrace,  
>wash away her fears.<em>

_Tell me, sugar,  
>let me in,<br>escape your demons,  
>don't let them win,<br>Stand your ground,  
>I'll help you fight,<br>bring it back,  
>bring back your light.<em>

_But she smiles the smile,  
>of a broken angel,<br>sorrow fills my heart,  
>as her own dangles.<br>Her eyes call for help,  
>unshed tears,<br>will she accept my embrace,  
>wash away her fears.'<em>

Sakura is oblivious to the tears running down her cheeks as the crowd lets out a deafening scream. Feeling a single hand on each of her shoulders, she doesn't need to look behind her to know her family is with her until the bitter end. Wiping away the streaks of tears, Sakura watches as the boys remove their instruments from the stage before hopping down into the crowd. Seeing the ebony-haired teen approach, she is unable to stop herself from launching herself at his chest. As usual, the boy tenses for a moment before embracing her firmly. After a moment, the pain and sorrow fading to the back of her mind, the boy pulls back from the embrace, his hand cupping her face gently.

As his thumb traces over her wet cheek softly, she stares into the slowly softening silver eyes, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Sakura whispers, trying to hide the tremors running through her body.

"I'm glad you liked it. I tend to write up a song for those important to me," Rai replies, giving her a gentle smile, "but it is all true. If you ever want to talk, feel free to come over."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, July 24<strong>

A choked gasp leaves the lips of Sakura Kinomoto, her body jerking into a sitting position. Tumbling from the ruffled sheets, her shaking body pads across the room as she leave her room. Entering the kitchenette, Sakura mentally groans at the impossibly early hour she had been awoken. These nightmares were starting to get to the girl, who wished there was a way to get rid of them.

Her teeth nibble on her bottom lip before she picks up the dorm phone, punching in a familiar number.

"'ello?"

The groggy, tiresome voice causes her to bite her lip again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Kura?" the tired voice questions, the weary tone slowly slipping away.

"I can call back l-"

The husky voice interrupts her, "Is everything alright?"

"C-can I come over? I don't think I'm going to sleep anytime soon."

When the voice permits her arrival, Sakura is quick to hang up and rush to her room. Slipping on a pair of sneakers and a thin hooded sweater, she leaves a quick message to Katie before racing out of the dorm. Twenty-minutes later, Sakura pulls open the gate and steps out of the elevator.

"Sakura," Rai greets gently.

Despite her frazzled state, Sakura feels a blush form on her cheeks as her gaze falls on the boy's bare chest. His martial arts obviously paid off, his chest decorated with lean, taunt muscle. Her tongue runs along her bottom lip at the sight of the muscle set over his pelvis, the prodominant 'V' pulling her gaze lower. A small, light trail of hair travels from the bottom of his naval to the top the baggy pajama pants hanging loosely on his hips.

Snapping her eyes up to his face, she blushes at the smirk on his face, "G-get a shirt on, or something."

"In case you forgot, you're in my house and I'm barely awake as it is. What's bothering you, sugar?" he asks as he moves to the kitchen, setting a kettle of water on the stove.

"I had a nightmare and I doubt I'm going to be able to get any sleep," Sakura says softly.

"Want to talk about it?" Rai asks, not turning from the stove.

Silence fills the air as Sakura contemplates the idea. Did she really want to let this boy in? Could she trust him? Will he respond the way Syaoran and the others? Will he support her like Touya?

The shrill whistle of the water being finished breaks the silence, but Rai still says nothing as he reaches into the cupboards. Pulling out two coffee mugs and two packets of tea, the boy silently makes the tea before setting it on the counter. Sipping the warm beverage, Sakura tastes the hint of mint, honey and lemon.

"I'll tell you what. You tell me what's bothering you, the entire story, and I'll tell you my story."

Sakura thinks it over in her mind before nodding. Taking another sip of her tea, she sighs and launches into the story.

* * *

><p><strong>One-and-a-half months earlier<strong>

_Sakura giggles as she dances amongst the many teens in the room. The bass of the music calls to her body, the vibrations traveling through her blood. Everything seems to blur together, another giggle falling from her lips as she stumbles from the crowd of teens._

_"Hey Sakura!" Tanaki Ryu, the teen who's party was being thrown, greets with a wide grin, "Another drink, doll?"_

_Sakura giggles and takes another cup of the delicious red liquid. More of her surroundings begin to blur as her body takes in more of the oddly-flavored drink, her stomach churning slightly. A slight pain in her temple progressively grows as the flickering strobe lights and the loud music penetrates her senses._

_"-dont-good-get-up."_

_Her mind hardly registers the person pulling her from the crowd of people. A numb, tingling sensation fills her body as she is carefully placed on something soft. She barely registers the sudden chill running along her body. Why is she naked? Something hard and warm replaces the warmth, a tingling touch making its way down her neck. Her blurry vision dances with the beginnings of darkness, the shadows creeping along the edges of her vision, before she tumbles over the edge._

_"What the fuck?"_

_The familiar, hardened voice pulls her mind from the depths of the darkness. Her aching body sits upright, blurry vision looking at the familiar form of Syaoran standing in the open doorway. Glancing over her bare shoulder, a sense of fear and disbelief fills her as her gaze settles on the familiar face of Ryu- the dark-haired teen obliviously asleep._

_"Sya-"_

_The amber-eyed teen shakes his head, "You cheated on me. I gave up everything for you and y-you have sex with Tanaki!"_

_"N-no, this isn-"_

_"isn't what it looks like? What happened? You magically found yourself without your clothes and managed to fall on top of his dick?"_

_Tear built in Sakura's eyes as she shakes her head, "No. I-I"_

_"We're over, Kinomoto."_

_The sob that threatened to leave her lips breaks free of its restraints as the angry teen stomps away._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Sakura doesn't look up from her half-empty mug, feeling the open stare on the top of her head. Tears threaten to leave the confines of her eyes as she curses her stupidity, her naive sense to trust everyone she's come in contact with. She lost her virginity, her best friends and the love of her life all in one night.

Warm arms wrap around her and before she can stop herself, her tears escape her grasp. Sobs break from her lips, her heart breaking even more. Not at the memories, but at the pure essense of acceptance in the arms of someone she hardly knows. Quickly as the tears come, they fade, her thoughts and fears fading away as she relaxes in the embrace.

"Can I be honest with you?" Rai's husky voice asks. Sakura nods, not bothering to pull from the embrace, "I already know."

Sakura jerks from his arms, eyes staring into his, "How? Since when?"

"Since when? The first day we met. How? Well, that's a little more difficult to explain. It's a long story, so why don't we get comfortable?"

Rai leads her to the soft couch, his arm thrown over her shoulder as she nestles into his side, "My story begins at the very beginning. You know my as Mizu Rai, but really, my full name is Mizuno Raikou." Sakura's eyes widen. The Mizuno family is one of the most influencial families in Japan. The Mizuno's are the Japan's version of the Li's. "My mother, is American and my Father is obviously Japanese. Since my father is usually traveling, I have lived most of my early life with my mother."

"A few years ago, I found out that one of my childhood friends was using me for her status. I felt wronged and betrayed. I closed myself off to everyone except family. Until Katie. Her and I met almost the same way you and I did, but it was the first time I learned of my gift."

Sakura quirks an eyebrow at the boy, who sighs, "I'm an Empath. With a single touch, I can take away any feelings or thoughts of someone else. I can read the feelings of even the harshest and most closed off person. My empathy grew over the years and I learned I could absorb a person's memories, especially if the memories are on the forefront of their mind."

"Even from there, my empathy grew, allowing my to establish a...psychic connection with a person- being able to feel what they are even if there is a distance between us, sometimes even the ability to transfer thoughts between minds."

Rai pauses, his teeth playing with his lips ring, "When I grabbed your hand the day we met, a link between us was established against my will. I tried to fight it, but it felt as though you were reaching out for someone, so I allowed it to pass. I don't know why. It has never happened before."

Realizing her aura must have welcomed this boy's psychic abilities, she smiles gently. Inhaling deeply, she reveals her greatest secret of all. Her magic and her Sakura Cards. She spoke of her adventures, her guardians and her fellow Card Captor. Feeling completely enveloped by the boy's warmth, Sakura's eyes grew heavy before she relaxes into the boy's embrace.

"Your secrets are safe with me, Sugar."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. The lyrics in the chapter are of my own making, and while they may not be perfect, lyrics are not my strong suit. Please leave a review. The next chapter: School begins.<strong>


	4. New Beginnings iii

**Hey Everyone! I want to give big thanks to my reviewers. I'm glad you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. In response to one of my readers, who wants Sakura and Rai to end up together in the end, it is now up for opinion. I will take suggestions on who she should end up with in the end, and during the final story Arc, when both groups meet, the final decision will be made.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter, but it is more of a bonding moment between Rai and Sakura.**

**I do take suggestions on what you, the readers, want to see happen in the story, if you want a little drama between some people, but there will be a big fight in the next chapter.**

**Thanks again, and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, August 9<strong>

A loud shriek fills the girl's dorm as Sakura rushes around her room, gathering things for her first day at the Academy. Dressing in a simple pair of light blue jeans and a soft, tan halter top, the auburn-haired girl races around, kicking on her shoes as she stumbles toward the door. Gathering her balance she sprints from her room, hooking her foot around the door as she steps through it, pulling it shut with practiced ease.

"Morning Saku-chan!" Katie greets, her face flushed from also running around.

"Hey," the auburn-haired girl greets curtly as she grabs a quick bite to eat and chugs the glass of orange juice.

"Excited to start the first day of the new term?" Katie asks as the two girls exit their dorm room and down the hall.

Sakura shrugs nervously, "Kind of nervous actually. I don't know what to expect."

"Well, the classes before our Lunch break consists of our Major Electives, then after Lunch we have our manditory courses and one side elective," Katie responds.

As the two girls walk to the campus, Katie explains the Major Electives. Their first class is Resturant Management, then comes Foreign Cuisines, followed by a Pastries class, then their lunch break. After Lunch, Sakura has an Ancient Civilizations course, followed by Calculus, Literature and Language Arts and her Astronomy course. Her side elective, she had chosen a creative writing course just for the idea to explore the posibilities of writing. All together, Sakura and Katie share four classes, not including their Lunch break.

In their Home Room, Sakura smiles warmly at the sight of Rai leaning back in his desk, his hands interlocked and resting behind his head. The familiar ear-bud headphones must have made him oblivious to the side glances he is receiving. Loki occupies the seat in front of the boy, obviously not bothered by the foot draped over his shoulder as it bounces with the music only heard by the ebony-haired boy. Two seats to Loki's left sits Amara, her focus trained solely on the sketchpad on top of her desk. Sakura is slightly saddened as she realizes Reid must be in a seperate Home Room than them, Katie taking the time to explain that the Home Room's are broken up by last names.

"Morning Kura-chan!" Loki greets as Katie takes the empty seat beside him.

Having no other choice- not that she is complaining, Sakura takes the empty seat next to Rai, who's gaze doesn't leave the ceiling. She blushes as she remembers just under two weeks ago, Rai having given up his bed for her to sleep in. He had been so sweet that night, not at all irritated with her having woken him up from a dead sleep. The following morning, Katie had explained that Rai had always been a light sleeper, mostly due to having other people's nightmares in his head.

"Why does it seem like he is ignoring everyone?" Sakura asks.

Katie smiles weakly, "You remember how we told you Rai's a prodigy?" Sakura nods, "Well, beings so good are so many things, he makes many people feel inferior, though he never means to."

"Is he bullied?" Sakura questions.

Loki snorts from beside Katie, "Do you really think someone is dumb enough to push Rai?"

Thinking back to the Sunday morning spars between the two boys, Sakura shakes her head. There's no way. While Rai is shorter than most boys, he carries his sense of confidence as if it is his clothes.

"That doesn't stop people from trying to get a rise out of him," Katie mumbles, her eyes following a boy with light brown hair.

Just from looking at the boy that Katie is watching, Sakura could tell this boy must clash often with her friend. His prim and proper clothes, perfect hair cut and everything looking as though he is straight out of a magazine cover. The boy's brown eyes seem to lock on Rai's lounging form and an instant sneer appears on his face before he makes his way over to the peaceful darkly-dressed teen.

Before anything can be said, the boy shoves his feet off Rai's desk, causing Rai to instantly turn in his chair and stand upright next to his desk. The bored look in Rai's eyes must make the boy irritated, Rai lazily yanking the headphones out of his ears.

"To what do I owe the extreme displeasure of your company?" Rai asks monotonously, his voice hard.

The brown-haired teen glares at Rai, "Haven't you exceeded expectations and graduated already?"

"I'm surprised your precious mommy and daddy are paying for you to attend another year after you failed last term," Rai retorts calmly, nonchalantly looking at his fingernails, the black varnish chipping the slightest bit as his thumbnail scrapes against the fingernail of his index finger.

"Well, we can't all be geniuses like you, Mizu," the boy responds crudely.

Rai finally allows a smirk to form on his lips, Sakura remembering the same smirk when he had argued with her brother, "Better to be considered a genius, rather than an inconcequential piece of shit like you."

Before the other boy can respond, the door slams shut, Sakura's gaze instantly travels to the stern-looking woman standing at the front of the class, "Anders-san, please take your seat. Mizu-san, watch your language in my class."

Rai flashes the teacher a warm smile, bowing politely, "Of course, sensei."

Thirty minutes later, the bell rings and Sakura follows the others out of the room, "What was that about?"

"Oh? Anders? He's just an arrogant asshole than has mommy and daddy at his beck and call. He wouldn't know decency if it jabbed a pole up his as-"

"Rai!" Katie interrupts abruptly, Sakura blushing at the boy's harsh words.

Rai seems abashed by his words and gives the two girls and apologetic smile, "I'm sorry ladies. I have to head to my classes. See you all at lunch."

Despite Katie's explanation earlier, Sakura watches as Rai greets and nods to passing students. Loki makes a comment about having to head to his own classes, both him and Amara making their way down a different hall. Sakura gives Katie a warm smile before the two girls begin their own way to the Culinary Arts wing.

Four and a half hours later, Sakura follows Katie out the doors to outdoor eating area, teens of all statuses grouped together, gossiping about their day. Katie leads her to the group, two square tables having been pushed together, everyone but Rai present at the table. The two girls set their trays down and sit, the group greeting them warmly.

"Hi Saku-chan," Reid greets, "How is your first day?"

"It's going great so far. I never knew how diverse the classes are here," Sakura states as she opens her can of soda.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little band of merry freaks?" a slightly familiar voice taunts.

All eyes turn to the Anders-boy, who grins at them with a sneer, Amara leaning back slightly to cross her arms, "What do you want Anders?"

"I've noticed you took a new student into your freak squad. What could she possibly see in a bunch of losers? Speaking of losers, where is your fearless leader?"

Sakura's face burns hotly with anger at her friends being spoken to in such a fashion, "Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck out of here?"

The words slip out of her mouth before she can stop them, the boy's face flashing with anger, but the looks on her friends' faces is priceless. Never, not once, has she used such vulgar language and it isn't long before their shocked faces break and laughter fills the air.

"Isn't it make like a tree and leave?" the boy retorts with irritation, "Or are you just that stupid?"

"Depends on what movie you're watching," Loki howls out between his fits of laughter.

"Well, maybe the dumb broad diserves to be with you four and that little faggot you all follow like-"

A fist connects with the side of his face, causing him to stumble away from the table. Sakura looks up at Reid, who is standing in a fit of rage, but both of his hands are gripping the edge of the table. A low whistle echoes through the air, the group all turning their attention to Rai, who's hands are in both of his pockets and an air of fake innocence falls around him.

"Wow, what happened Anders-san?"

Rai's innocent question receives a heated glare, "You fucking hit me, you fuck-wad."

"I did? When? I just arrived?" Rai responds before waving the boy off dismissively, "Now why don't you take yourself away from here before you mysteriously fall down a flight of stairs?"

The Anders-boy mumbles a few insults before stomping off, Rai taking the time to sit himself between Sakura and Amara. Not being very big on violence, Sakura nibbles on her bottom lip as she stares at the boy beside her. She didn't see him hit the boy, actually, the boy just seemed to have been jolted off of his feet.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Rai asks, his gaze not leaving Loki's amused face.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asks, knowing Rai has the answers.

Rai glances around before sighing, "We're considered freaks for a reason, Kura-chan, and it isn't just from how we dress and act. I'm not the only person at this table with abilities."

Sakura quirks an eyebrow, but Katie makes a noise of agreement from beside her, "We're all _gifted_. I have the ability to move things without touching them, or telekenesis if you will. Reid has premenitions, which allows him to see flashes of someone's future if he touches them. Amara has empathy, just not as strong as Rai's, which only allows her to be able to read other people's feelings. Loki," Katie pauses, "has the ability of astro-projection, which allows him to make translucent copies of himself. He can literally be in two places at once."

So, Loki hit him with a forceful astro-projection push of some kind. Sakura wonders why she doesn't get an aura from any of them, their auras being no stronger that Tomoyo's or Meilin's. Is there a difference between magic and psychic abilities?

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Katie asks softly, seeing the look on her face.

Sakura shakes her head, "Not at all. I just seem to attract the oddest people in life."

The group breaks into bouts of laughter, Sakura flushing in embrassment. As the group breaks into a highly amusing conversation, a rock song breaks through the conversation. Rai gives a slight grin of embarrassment before pulling out his cell phone. His eyes glance at the screen before he gives a smirk.

"Make it quick dick-face," Rai answers, before giving out a small laugh, "No, I'm at Lunch, so make it quick. Really? Two of them, huh? Fuckin' right. Alright, thanks dude. Later."

Putting the phone back in his pocket, Rai looks up at the expectant faces, "Oh. That is a surprise for another date."

As the bell signals for them to return to their next class, the group splits up once more, Katie and Reid following Sakura as they each shared Ancient Civilizations.

By the end of the day, Sakura finds herself pleased. Besides Katie, she had a single class with Reid, Amara and Loki, and had two classes with Rai- Calculus and Creative Writing. After she expressed her dislike for math, Rai offered to help her whenever she needed it, which she will most likely be needing help with the majority of her home work.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, August 13<strong>

After her first week of attending the Academy, Sakura came to realize she actually enjoyed going to school. Rai had made her math class a bit more managable, the two often pairing together to work on classwork, after Rai had requested the ability to do so from their math teacher.

Tonight, Sakura finds herself dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple black halter top, silver designs embelishing the left side of her ribcage. Apparently, Rai was adament about taking Sakura out, which led Katie to doing her make-up for her. Her eyeliner was applied thicker than she usually wears it and gunmetal-grey eyeshadow painted her eyelids, causing her green eyes to look simply smoldering.

Ten minutes later, Sakura finds herself standing in front of Rai, who straddles an all black Ducati. This must have been when Katie insisted on her wearing the thin black leather jacket over her outfit, despite the warm temperature. Rai wordlessly hands her an all black helmet, motioning for Sakura to get on. Swallowing down the nervous lump in her throat, she straddles the motorcycle behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Inhaling, a sense of comfort falls over her as the aroma of leather, spice and acryllic fills her senses.

The blinding speed startles Sakura at first, her grip on her friend tightening, but after realizing Rai's obvious mastery of driving such a vehicle, she allows herself to relax into his back. She didn't feel the worry she normally would have felt as the boy expertly weaves in and out of traffic, never once slowing down.

As the rush of speed and wind goes still, she opens her eyes as she looks up at the towering, expensive-looking hotel suite. Rai pulls her along and makes his way to the front desk, leaving Sakura alone to stare at the beautifully decorated foyer. Rai returns with two key cards before leading Sakura to the elevator.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asks.

"This is where we are staying for the weekend," Sakura quirks an eyebrow at the boy, "We're going to enjoy dinner downstair in the lounge area, and then get a good night's sleep before heading to the two-day show this weekend."

Realization fills Sakura and a look of confusion forms on her face, "Why bring me? I'm not familiar with most of the music?"

"Why wouldn't I bring you? Now, before you get worried, the suite has two bedrooms. I had Katie pack some clothes for you for the weekend and don't be afraid to order anything from room service, because this is all on me."

"But, this was your birthday present!"

Rai grins warmly, "What better way to spend my birthday present than with the newest addition to my band of merry freaks?"

Sakura giggles at his words and after they check out the lavishly decorated two-bedroom suite, the two head down to the lounge. Ordering their food, Rai stares at Sakura before an idea flickers through his head.

"You know, despite being close and everything, why don't we play a game of twenty questions?" Rai offers.

Sakura smiles before blurting out the first question that comes to mind, "What is your favorite color?"

"I'm an artist. I like all color," Sakura opens her mouth to respond, but Rai cracks a grin, "but if I have to chose, I'd say a deep purple. Something about the color is comforting. What is your biggest fear?"

"Ghosts," Sakura responds quickly, shuddering at the very thought, "What about you?"

"Losing people I care about," Rai responds, "What is your fondest memory?"

"My mom," Sakura replies sadly, "I don't remember much, just feelings and smells, and her voice when she'd sing me to sleep. What's the oddest thing that has happened to you?"

"I was attracted to guys for about a week straight," Rai answers without embarrassment, but Sakura feels a blush form on her cheeks, "It was when I met Amara and our empathatic abilities clashed and I found myself attracted to guys because of it."

Sakura breaks into a fit of giggles as their food is placed before her. The two eat harmoniously as they chatter on about their quirks, likes and dislikes. Sakura learns a lot about the odd boy before her: he hates vegetables- except potatoes and corn-, he likes orange juice and hates apple juice, but likes eating apples and hates eating oranges, he wants to open up a tattoo shop just for 'shits and giggles' as he puts it.

Later than night, the two find themselves curled up on the couch, comfortably lounging against each other, as they watch as series of movies. Inhaling his scent once more, Sakura feels her eyelids grow heavy before sleep takes her deep into her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, August 15<strong>

Sakura never once thought she would enjoy herself at one of these shows, but Rai proved her wrong. Everyone genuinely enjoyed the music, talking about their favorite artists and albums from them. The mosh pits scared Sakura for a moment before she watched the fallen bodies being helped up by fellow 'moshers', the comradarie amongst the crowd warm and light.

So far, Sakura had taken a liking to several of the bands. As each band took to their stage, Rai had given her their names, their style and different trivial facts about the band. During the festival, Sakura remembered a few bands that stood out the most to her: Papa Roach- the energy of their vocalist and his raunchy humor seemed to appease the crowd, Disturbed- the lead singers deep vocals scream of pain and suffering, Smile Empty Soul- the band relatively new but their vocals hit home with most of the crowd, Slipknot- the nine masked members hard and very in-your-face as the lead vocalist spat out the harsh lyrics. The final band of tonight's performance was a band named Avenged Sevenfold- the five members were so intune with each other, their antics causing the band to cheer with all their might.

"So, what did you think?" Rai asks as the two move through the dispersing crowd.

Sakura lets out a breath, the adrenaline leaving her body, "Is that what it feels like to be on stage? So energized by the crowd?"

Rai grins warmly, "Oh yeah. If the crowd isn't into the music, the band grows nervous and it shows in their performance."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asks after Rai says something to one of the security guards, who steps aside and allows the two teens into a hallway.

Rai says nothing as he finds a door and pushes it open. Sakura is greatly surprised as the tall, lanky form of the sweat-soaked drummer tackles Rai on the ground. Recognizing the five members of the last band from stage, Sakura feels her eyes widen as Rai pushes the drummer off of him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Rev, no need to be rough with the goods," Rai smarts back as he shoves the drummer once more.

"Aw, we missed you. Who is this? A girlfriend?" the vocalist of Avenged Sevenfold asks, giving the boy a clap on the back in greeting.

"You know them?" Sakura asks.

Rai nods curtly, "I had been in the Southern California area in the U.S. and attended a club. After seeing them on stage, I asked them for a demo and gave it to my dad, who does business with Warner Bros. Recording Company. Guys, this is my friend, Sakura. Sakura, this is M. Shadows, Zacky Vengenace, Rev, Syn, and Johnny Christ."

Sakura couldn't believe how these slightly older men took to Rai. The band members had offered the two some beers, but Rai explained he had to drive them home and they had school in the morning. The teasing and joking between the group reminds Sakura of her own new friends.

"Hey, when you guys finish up with your schooling, how about you come on tour with us sometime?" Shadows asks, Sakura watching as Rai shrugs nonchalantly.

"Maybe. We'll see how everything goes after the Academy, but none of us really want to become all that famous," Rai states.

Syn chuckles, pointing to the boy with his beer bottle, "Why don't you be like those bands that only plays live shows and doesn't have any albums. It makes you pretty popular in the underground, and it's more of a word-of-mouth situation when it comes to fans."

An hour later, Rai's Ducati pulls up to the side of the dorm hall, Sakura climbing down and pulling the helmet off of her head, "Thanks for this weekend. It was...fun."

Rai nods, giving her a warm smile, "No probably, Sugar. I'd walk you to your dorm like a gentleman, but I am no gentleman and its past curfew for boys to be in the girls' dorm."

Sakura nods understandingly and before she can think twice, she leans over and places a soft kiss on the boy's cheek. Her face flushes hotly before the turns and races up the steps, leaving behind a baffled teen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, if any of you are fans of A7X, I know the Rev has passed away almost two years ago, but his personality is one of my favorites from the band so I just had to put him in. Their appearance is for a later point when Chaotic Melodies travels around one summer on tour, dragging the girls with them.<strong>

**Again, leave a review and any suggestions you may have.**

**Thanks again!**


	5. New Beginnings iv

**hey everyone! In response to one of the reviews: There is no major plot toward their abilities, but I wanted Sakura to learn of the possibility for people being able to have abilities that are not entirely believed to be magic. This also gives her a sense of comfort, because if she had to be around 'normal' people, I feel like she wouldn't truly and openly become herself, because theoretically she would be hiding a part of herself, and that goes against everything this story it about. I am glad you truly enjoy it, even if the rape part bothers you with most stories. For subject matters like that, I do not like to give extreme details because it may be a sensitive subject for people and I want the readers to be comfortable with the story, not feel obligated to skip over any intense graphic content.**

**For my other readers and reviewers: Thank you so much for your support of this story. It is a little different and while I normally try to stay away from OC stories, I can't seem to escape the feel of writing this story. Your support and your reviews gives me further inspiration to continue with the story, so feel free to continue to let me know what parts you may like and what you might like more of in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT: I am currently taking requests for costume ideas for the characters, I would like them to be as creative as possible, and those who's costumes are chosen will be given a special cookie!**

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, September 17<strong>

Everything in Sakura's life soon fell into place. Every Wednesday, the entire group would get together to go over homework, or subjects they were having trouble in. Every Tuesday and Thursday, Sakura gets together with Rai to go over her difficulties with math. Fridays were left for their movie nights or the group just hanging out as a whole. For the first time, since the incident, Sakura felt at peace with herself and her life.

"So, tell us why we are here again?" Reid asks as they step into The Jester, a popular, underage dance club.

The heavy bass of hip-hop music fills the air, the boys cringing at the vulgar lyrics, and it isn't long before an ebony-haired beauty squeals at the sight of Rai before tackling him into a tight hug. Sakura pushes down the strange feeling in her chest as the entire group greets the girl with warm words and smiles, Rai pulling out of her embrace carefully.

"Rai! I'm so happy to see you!" the girl greets loudly.

"Nice to see you too, Neko-chan," Rai replies warmly, a soft glint in his eyes that Sakura has never seen before. "Where is Tai-chan?"

"Talking to the DJ," the girl responds carelessly, her gold eyes glinting with joy. "Who's the girl with the pretty green eyes?"

Rai seems to have forgotten the others are with him, flashing them a sheepish grin before taking Sakura's hand gently and pulling her forward, "This is Kinomoto Sakura. Kura-chan, this is Mizu Kitiara, or Neko. She's my older sister."

Sakura's eyes flicker with surprise. Rai never speaks of his family, except a passing comment about his estranged parents. Neko stood at least three inches taller than Rai, her thick black hair falling over her shoulders in tight, bouncy curls. She seems to be Rai's polar opposite, her clothes fashionable and trendy- which clashes with Rai's dark, but trendy clothing.

"It's nice to see a new face amongst my brother's friends," Neko greets warmly, an odd accent coloring her tones.

"Nice to meet you, Mizu-san," Sakura replies with a bow.

"Please. Anyone crazy enough to befriend my brother is practically family, so please call me Neko."

A slow song starts to play and Neko isn't at all abashed as she locates a handsome older boy and pulls him to the dancefloor. Rai grips Sakura's hand and leads her to the dance floor. With a flourish, Rai twirls her out before spinning her back into his chest. Sakura blushes, burying her face into his chest.

"You never mentioned a sister," Sakura comments lightly.

"I've never mentioned a brother, either," Rai responds, "but I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough. Unlike my business-bound brother and my sister, who models, I'm kind of the black sheep of the family."

"Do you not get along with your brother?" she asks, seeing the look in his eyes.

The hardened steel softens back into the pools of liquid mercury, "I do actually, but each of us are slightly estranged from our parents. Father believes Neko can do more with her life than display her body on magazine covers and in ridiculous clothing. I don't think he will ever be able to accept Tai's sexuality, either."

The slow song comes to an end, easily fading into a new song, the faster hip-hop tempo causing Sakura to pull away. Rai didn't allow her to walk off the dance floor, pulling her into him, her back firmly against his chest. His hands settle on her waist, Sakura feeling tense, not knowing what to do. Heat floods her face as she feels his breath on her left ear as he leans his head forward slightly.

"Relax. Let the music into your body. Forget about the melodies and focus on the beat of the bass. Relax your body and allow your hips move to the beat," Rai whispers softly in her ear.

His hands slide down to her hips, gripping them gently as he moves her hips, causing her to sway to the music. Closing her eyes, Sakura inhales and focuses on the music, her hips moving fluidly. She feels a smile form on her lips as she moves in sync with the boy behind her.

"Now, bend your knees, but follow the music, don't be afraid to let loose," Rai whispers, coaching her through the moves as she bends her knees.

She is surprised as the boy moves with her, their bodies swaying and grinding as one, neither one straining as they dip lower toward the floor. The hands on her hips grip a little more firmly and she feels him slowly straighten up, her body following his movements with ease.

As the song changes to another, Rai turns her around to face him, his hand resting on the small of her as he pulls her tightly against him. She continues to follow his movements, his leg pushing in between her own, the movements sending a jolt through her body. Sweat forms along her exposed skin, the atmosphere heavy with smoke and the scent of arousal from the surrounding teens dancing with each other.

As the song comes to an end, Sakura's body seems to react on instinct as her eyes lock with silver. Their lips are millimeters apart, their labored breathing sending tingles through Sakura's lips. For the second time tonight, Sakura catches a glint in his eyes that she has never seen before. The look in his eyes makes her body tense in response, her breathing coming out faster.

"Rai!"

The moment between them is broken as an older young man, in his early twenties, claps Rai on the back hard, causing the boy to let out a grunt. His unkempt ebony hair and silver-gold eyes makes her realize this must be Rai's brother. Her eyes widen in shock as Tai wordlessly hands the younger boy a lit cigarette. Rai wastes no time to inhale the cigarette, the look of ecstasy forming on his face, eyes rolling in pleasure. As he exhales a plume of silver-grey smoke, Sakura reluctantly catches the scent of cinnamon within the cloud.

"Man, I haven't had one of these in a long time," Rai moans, catching the look on Sakura's face, "Trust me, this isn't an all time thing for me. Being surrounded by large crowds of people and everything else here, I get tense very easily. Think of me as a social smoker."

"Why does it smell like cinnamon?"

Rai grins at Sakura's curiosity, "They're Djarum. A clove cigarette with cinnamon and other tobacco products. They're the only kind I smoke. So, Tai, do you want to explain why you emotionally blackmailed me into coming to this hell hole?"

Tai motions wordlessly to someone in the crowd. Both teens catch sigh of a handsome man, around Tai's age, making his way over. His shoulder length blonde hair is pulled back into a low ponytail at the bottom of his hairline. His deep cerulean blue eyes peer out at them from behind silver-framed reading glasses. The air of calm collection that surrounds him reminds Sakura instantly of Eriol- if only this man had his dark hair.

"Marcus Jerome, this is my brother, Rai, and..."

"Sakura. I'm a friend of Rai's," the auburn-haired teen states, shaking the fair-haired man's hand.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" Rai asks curiously.

Both men share a look before Tai motions towards the room of crowded people, "This, baby brother, is our engagement party."

"No fucking way!" Rai hollers before hugging both men cautiously, "I'm so happy for the both of you. How did father take it?"

"Disowned me, of course," Tai says in such a nonchalant manner, waving his hand dismissively, as if disowning children is an everyday thing parents do.

Rai lets out a groan, "Fucking hell. You know that fucker is going to start haggling me about taking over the company."

"You would be good at it," Tai replies with a shrug, "but I know your heart is set on this art thing you have."

Rai says nothing in response, Neko taking the moment to arrive and start up a conversation between the three siblings. Slowly, the pieces to the mysterious puzzle that is Rai fell into place. Sakura had a feeling deep in her chest that despite the pieces falling together, a few pieces would remain a mystery.

She was okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, September 21<strong>

Sakura giggles as Rai tries to pull the teacher's attention away from him, the two teens trying with all their power to leave after the final bell. Mrs. Ashenfelder, the Creative Writing teacher, seemed to have taken a liking to Rai over the years of having him as a student and the boisterous, zany woman continues to hold Rai up after classes with deep conversations just about every subject known to man-kind.

Rai soon follows after Sakura, hooking his arm with her own, as they make their way toward the exit of the school, "So, I was hoping to use you as a subject for one of my showcase pieces for the Autumn Showcase Auction?"

At his tone, Sakura quirks an eyebrow, "What's the catch?"

"Well, it's going to have to require less clothing than you might be comfortable with," Rai replies, not giving into the desire to glance at her.

"How much less are we talking about?"

A sheepish grin appears on his lips, "Nothing but a thin sheet of pure silk." Seeing Sakura near protesting, Rai raises his hands carefully, "Look, I've drawn each and every single friend of our's in a similar fashion. Reid and Amara are both unabashed by their bodies and didn't even use the sheet."

"I'm not them!" Sakura snaps in return. "I'm not comfortable enough in my own skin to do that."

"Neither was Katie," Rai retorts gently, his gaze softening slightly, "She was so embarrassed to do it, but after it was done, I swear it was like something took over the girl. She soon felt comfortable in her own skin."

"Why don't you use someone who wants to do it?" Sakura sneers, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the thought of exposing herself.

"I don't-"

Hearing Rai's voice drop off, Sakura barely catches a glance of Anders standing with three other boys at the gated entrance of the school. Rai wastes no time to pull Sakura behind him, his warm silver eyes hardening into steel as he looks over each observantly.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispers to her friend, her anger and embarrassment fading at the sight before them.

"I may have had words with Anders during class and I'm sure this is him trying to stand up for himself," Rai answers, Sakura gasping as Rai turns and gently grasps her shoulders, silver eyes staring deeply into her own emerald eyes, "Sakura, I need you to go back to your dorm room and wait for my return."

"But-"

"No. If you stay, Anders may use your presence against me and I won't be able to do anything about it," Rai replies.

"Why would me being here matter? I've seen you fight against Loki and you can easily handle them," Sakura argues.

"I don't look at the others the way I look at you," Rai admits, "I don't know if it is because of our bond, or not, but I care more about you than I should. I promised your brother I would never allow you to become harmed, even if it isn't by me, I hold my promise very seriously. Please. Go."

Sakura nibbles on her bottom lip before leaning forward, giving the boy a friendly kiss on the cheek. Rai watches calmly as the girl races off and once she is out of his vision, he turns to stare down the three boys accompanied by Anders. Rai immediately dismisses Anders as a threat, the boy probably having paid off or coaxed these three to fight for him. Each boy seemed to be similar in body mass and height, so they probably fight with their strength more than their brains. They surround him, towering over his short stature, and if he had been anyone else, he is sure he'd feel the slightest bit intimidated by them.

Rai immediately ducks under a well-aimed punch, reaching up to grab the boy's arm and with a twist of his body, he tosses the boy into another. Seeing two of them currently occupied by getting air back in their lungs, Rai bends at his knees to duck under the punch from the only boy currently standing. Twisting around once more, he lifts his foot off of the ground and his foot connects solidly with the boy's temple.

Knowing the boy isn't going to be standing up anytime soon from the knock-out blow, Rai doesn't bother looking behind him as he bends back, dodging a kick toward his head. Planting his hands on the ground beneath him, he allows his body to fall and with a quick twist, his body spins around, sweeping the boy's feet from underneath his body. Not giving him any time to recover from the fall, Rai grabs the boy's leg, hooks his arm around the boy's leg, just beneath the knee and pulls up, bringing his other hand to grip the leg in his grasp. With a twist and a pull, a loud, agonizing scream leaves the boy's lips as a sickening pop fills the air.

Rolling off of the boy and moving into a defensive stance, Rai quickly blocks a series of punches and kicks with his forearms and shins. He focuses on this boy's movements, realizing he is a little more trained than the other two, he waits for an opening. Blocking one of the boy's punches with a swipe from the inside of his arm, his hand grabbing the boy's wrist. Slamming the heel of his palm into the boy's sternum, Rai doesn't even blink as the boy lets out a huge woosh of air. Moving fluidly beneath the arm he held, Rai easily twists the boy's arm in a way that causes major discomfort with the slightest pressure applied to the limb. Cocking his arm back, Rai slams the heel of his hand into the back of the boy's elbow, a sickening crack quickly prequels a screech of pure horrifying agony as the marrow splits the dermis.

Rai drops the bleeding boy to the ground, his darkened gaze turning toward Anders, "I suggest you leave because I went easy on these three. They will recover from their injuries, but I can't say the same for you if you don't get lost."

"You're fucking crazy, Mizu," Anders spits out, his face carrying a tint of green at the sight of the boy's bone.

Rai glares darkly at the ignorant boy, "I don't take threats lightly, nor do I like the feeling of you daring to threaten any of my friends. Stay away from Sakura and the others, because next time, I won't let you walk away from here without a permanent limp."

Watching as Anders quickly rushes from the scene, Rai pulls out his cell phone, "Hey, it's Rai. Yeah, three of them, one with a clean break in the upper humerus, just beneath the elbow, the other unconscious and the third has a dislocated knee, but no tendons were strained. Self-defense. Three-on-one. Yeah. Thank you."

An hour later, Sakura and Katie arrive to find their friend on his knees, his gaze trained on the crimson staining his hands and the ground just a foot away from him. Both girls kneel beside their friend, placing a comforting arm on his shoulders.

"What happened?"

Rai's vacant gaze doesn't change as he replies, "I felt their anger, their hatred and their disappointment that I made Sakura leave. I have a feeling that if I had lost this thought, Sakura would've have had to deal with their thirst for lust. I...I couldn't control my actions and I took it too far."

After a moment of silence, neither girl knowing what to say, Rai stands upright and shrugs off their affection. Giving both girls a lame excuse, the boy leaves the campus through the iron gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, September 26<strong>

"Are you decent?"

Sakura gives a noise of acknowledgement before the door to the room opens. A blush forms on her cheeks as Rai's gaze moves over her exposed body. A thin, deep green silk sheet drapes carefully over her body, sticking to every curve, dip and crease of her body. The sheet stops just shy of the top of her breasts, showing off the delicate swells of her petite, ample breasts. The green silk flows like liquid along her hips, one of her legs completely exposed, but the green cloth covering the apex of her thighs modestly. The very scene carried a seductive sense of innocence that Rai forces himself to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"I need you to relax, don't force your body to settle in any fashion," Rai murmurs gently, his eyes following the contours of her body.

Minutes of silence pass, Sakura watching his face shift with solid focus on his work, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Rai asks absentmindedly as his brush strokes the canvas delicately.

"That you look at me differently than the others," Sakura asks, a shy look appearing on her face.

"If you weren't already broken and slowly trying to piece yourself back together, I would have courted you already," Rai replies curtly, a blush forming on her cheeks, but he continues, "You are a unique and beautiful girl, Sakura, and I hope I am there to see you blossom into a woman. I get the feeling that you are a force to be reckoned with, but you bury yourself beneath the fear of people not being able to accept you. Were you always like this, or is this new?"

Sakura nibbles on her bottom lip, "I've always been like this. I've always let Syaoran protect me, I very rarely stood up for myself against Meilin, and Tomoyo always insisted a wore the clothing she picked out. Eriol was the only person that ever accepted me, but he only ever looked at the pure innocence I held. Even among my friends, I've felt like I've had to act the way they expected me to. I was never allowed to be angry, or sad, or upset, or even happy to meet anyone new."

"It's a shame you felt the need to hide who you are, Sakura," Rai murmurs gently, his eyes never straying from his work, "You may be clumsy at times, and not the best at math, but your gentle nature is something rare amongst teens now days. You're beautiful, kind, warm and open, and I only wish you could see it for yourself."

Sakura quickly changes the subject as Rai continues with his work. Staring at her friend, she wonders if he is her chance to expose her true self to the world. Knowing he would be by her side every step of the way comforts her more than he realizes.

In this single moment, Sakura makes a decision to change.

To be herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The fight scene may contain some graphic content, what with the bone breaking through the skin, but I'm trying to show you that Rai isn't completely perfect and sometimes can't control himself when surrounded by multiple people who carry the same strong emotions. In order to try and mask his inner battles with his Empathy, he closes himself off from any sense of sympathy for the people causing the stirring sensation within him, so it causes him to become more like a shell of a human.<strong>

**Please remember to review and let me know what you like about the story. Things may start to heat up between Sakura and Rai, but that is up to you readers!**


	6. New Beginnings v

**ALRIGHT! THE COSTUME CHOICES FOR EACH CHARACTER HAS BEEN DECIDED BY MYSELF- this is mostly because I waited until after I posted the previous chapter to ask, but most of my regular readers have already read it and I doubt they will go back to notice my edit.**

**Costumes:**

**Amara- Catwoman- Michelle Pfeiffer's outfit, not Halley Barrie's (reasons because I hated the Catwoman movie and thought Michelle Pfeiffer's version was the sexiest thing I've ever watched. Both are blonde and Amara has a thing for leather.**

**Reid- Zombie- come on, he can see when someone is dead, so it needs to be morbid, but not the cheesy type of zombie, I'm thinking more details in the rotting flesh and all that.**

**Katie- Corpse Bride- blue skin, shredded dress and all.**

**Loki- a person with a split personality- like one half of his costume relatively normal looking, while the other half is torn into shreds and a bit darker make-up.**

**Sakura- a faerie- I figured it is cute enough for Sakura to try out, but a bit more risque due to her trying to come out of her shell.**

**Rai- I'm surprised it needs to be said, but Jack Skellington- because...it's Jack Fucking Skellington (yes, it's a line in this chapter)**

**Aside from this chapter being more fun and less serious, this chapter does refer to drug/alcohol use and heavily sexual innuendos.**

**NOTE TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS: JUST FOR YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS, THIS CHAPTER IS FOCUSED AROUND RAI'S PERSPECTIVE!**

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I enjoy reading each and every single review from you guys. While this chapter is more about fun, I figured I would give you guys a better insight to how the dynamic between the Academy Gang feels and how they respond to each other in different situations. There will be a lot of swearing and lewd comments toward women and men alike, but they're teens, so they tend to have a rebellious mouth.**

**Don't forget to leave a review after you read.**

* * *

><p><strong>October<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, October 8<strong>

Mizu Rai pays no mind to the collection of students standing around the school building, his hands sliding into the pockets of his dark orange, baggy cargo shorts- the pant legs hanging no higher than the middle of his shins. His thoughts circled around his friends, wondering what they had up their sleeves this year. It never fails that Loki and Reid are behind some rather elaborate prank that covers most students around the school.

"Hey Mizu-san!"

Rai catches sight of a vaguely familiar brunette and almost immediately the memories fell into place. Ignoring the hunger pains in his stomach, Rai wordlessly follows the girl through the side doors to the indoor cafeteria, leading outside. The shaded area between the tall, brick wall- which marked the school boundaries, and the school building itself was empty of any other students, most of them in a rush to get their lunches and meet up with their friends.

"What's up, Kali-san?" Rai questions as he leans against the shade of the brick wall.

The beautiful brunette isn't an idiot, nor does she assume Rai is one in return. Unlike most students, both Rai and Kali are the off-spring to some of the most important business executives in the country of Japan. Rai waits for her to reply, neither of the social elites giving away any sense of emotion as Kali tosses a familiar pack of cigarettes. Djarum. His favorite.

"Blackmail or bribe?" Rai asks, offering the girl across from him a cigarette as he places one between his own lips.

Taking the lit cigarette, Kali gives Rai a fake smile, "I need someone of your...expertise. See, I have some shit going down Halloween night and I need someone that can move without being noticed," Rai quirks his pierced eyebrow in response, "Come on, Rai. Despite your odd choice of style, you fly below the radar if you need to."

"What's the deal?"

Rai calmly inhales the cigarette as Kali tells him of her plan. Despite being invited into unfamiliar territory, Rai feels a grin appear on his lips as the brunette suggests paying him for the services. Rai is quick to dismiss her money, both of them knowing he had no use for it, but after allowing a concession in his favor, the two quickly put together a quick plan. Rai carefully claps the girl on the shoulder, giving her a soft look.

"I'll put the word out and you'll have more business than you will know what to do with," Rai answers, his silver gaze soon catching sight of a familiar blonde girl rushing away from the lunch table.

Feeling the anger and hurt wafting from the disappearing girl, Rai lets out a sigh before approaching his friends, Reid looking upset with himself. Sakura and Loki both seem surprised, Katie looking as though she is close to chasing after Amara. Rai says nothing as he takes his seat between Katie and Sakura, his silver gaze resting on Reid. The group at the table all fall silent at the sight of him being quiet, and for a moment, nothing is said, until Rai quirks a questioning eyebrow at Reid.

"I may have told Amara no one would take her fashion seriously if she continues to dress in scraps of cloth like a common whore," Reid said in a single breath, his face saddened at the thought of his own words, "I didn't mean to say it, but-"

"Yes you did," Rai points out, "You and I both know you never say anything you don't mean."

A look of complete embarrassment appears on Reid's face, his eyes growing somber at the thought of hurting the blonde beauty. Rai decides not to press anymore on the subject, knowing Reid will find a way to make it up to her. He gives the other three teens a small smile and shrugs. Deciding on changing the subject, he questions their Halloween costumes. Loki grows with excitement as he speaks of his idea of being a split personality and Rai had to admit it to himself it sounded like a good idea for a costume. Katie giggles as she explains her idea of being the _Corpse Bride_, which causes a large grin to spread across Rai's lips at the idea.

"What about you?" Reid asks after issuing his idea of being a realistic Zombie.

"I'm going to be _Jack Skellington_ of course," Rai comments as if it is obvious.

Sakura giggles at the thought, "Are you going to use lines from the movie as well?"

"Obviously," Rai suddenly remembers his brief chat with Kali, "Oh, speaking of Halloween, we've been invited to a party."

"You mean, you've been invited and you're dragging us along. Tell me you aren't actually attending Anders' party this year," Loki sneers out.

Rai rolls his eyes, "The exact opposite actually. Kali-san has issued an invitation, and has requested me to spread the word, but not so...obvious."

"She's trying to sweep Anders right from under his feet," Reid comments with a laugh.

"Who is Kali-san?" Sakura asks.

"Domino Kali, she, like Rai, lives off campus. Her parents are highly respected society elites, so Kali and Rai have met frequently throughout their lives, but never really socialize outside of their parents' life-styles," Katie answers, to which Rai nods in the right moments.

"Oh? So, she has a problem with Anders as well?" Sakura guesses aloud.

Rai smirks, "Of course. Kali-san, Anders and myself all live off campus, and my place is too small to be considered to throw a huge party for Halloween, so it is usually Anders or Kali-san that throws the parties. Last year, Kali-san couldn't throw one because she got in some major trouble with authorities and was banned from the house for a few months. This year, Kali plans on out-doing Anders."

"And has requested the only other person known to hate Anders with such a great passion," Loki adds with a chuckle, "Well, this party should be interesting."

**Saturday, October 30**

The pure white face that glances back at him causes Rai to grin widely, the black scar-like markings along his lips stretching with the creepy grin. He runs his hand along the length of his black suit, the white pinstripes causing it to look longer than it really is. Splayed over the collar of the suit jacket sits the over-sized bow-tie, shredded and stretched out, mimicking a bat-wing, the center of the bow tie held together by a broach in the shape of a long-horned demon. Unable to contain the maniacal laugh that escapes his lips, Rai turns from the mirror and decides to leave for the party.

Arriving on the scene of the large mansion, the property hidden behind a large, lush forest-like garden. Everything about the house screamed money and it doesn't surprise him as he comes across loud music and a few teens already three sheets to the wind. Shaking his head at their inability to hold their liquor, Rai enters the house and is immediately greeted by the blue-skinned beauty in a shredded wedding gown. Rai's greeting catches in his throat as his silver gaze falls onto the faerie wandering around the crowd of teens. The gold dress hugs every curve of the girl's body, shimmering in the different lighting as she moves through a pair of teens. Her pixie-cut hair splays out, dusted faintly with glitter, causing a halo affect to appear around her head. The extremely short skirt of the gold dress reveals a pair of cream-colored, well-defined legs, the golden heels giving the pixie an additional four inches- the laces running up to her knees.

"Jack Skellington!" the pixie-girl greets.

Rai finds the urge to swallow the lump in his throat as shimmering green stare at him widely, "S-Sakura?"

Sakura grins widely in return, twirling around on spot, and despite his respect toward women, Rai finds his gaze wandering around the curves of her hips and the well-defined curve of her backside, "Wow, Saku-chan, you look...revealing."

"Well, I remember you saying to be more comfortable in my own skin, so, I figured this is a way to get pass the discomfort level," Sakura replies warmly.

Rai fights the urge to make a stupid comment, not entirely used to being so caught off guard by someone's beauty. He's seen beautiful girls all the time, but none of them held a candle to the inner beauty of the girl before him now. Hearing Kali call out for him and the others to join in on the game, a full round of drinks is given to everyone at the table as Kali demands a game of 'I've Never'. Kali is quick to explain the rules of the game and before long she starts with the first statement.

"I've never kissed a girl!" Kali calls out.

Every guy at the table downs a shot, and Rai isn't surprised to see Amara knocking back a shot, who then shrugs, "I'm _very_ open-minded."

Katie is the next to call out, "I've never had sex."

Rai, Loki, Sakura and Kali all take a shot, Rai laughing as the turn falls on him, "I've never been considered sane."

Laughter echoes through the circle of teens as Kali, Sakura and Katie each take shots, Sakura the next person to call out, "I've never gone streaking."

Cat calls fill the air as everyone watches Rai, Loki and Reid down a shot, the animated character and the zombie glaring at the bi-polar kid, who grins widely before taking his turn, "I've never had sex with my best friend."

The laughter falls silent in the group as Amara and Rai both down their shots, Reid's face burning red, "Are you serious?"

Amara doesn't spare Reid a glance, obviously still angry with him and his comment earlier in the month, but Rai lets out a sigh, "This was kind of before you were part of the group, Reid. Amara and I are close and...she was afraid of losing her virginity to someone who would later break her heart. Trust me, it was nothing more than sex."

"It's never just sex," Sakura argues, "You never believe in making love?"

Rai is silent for a moment, not wanting to get into the debate, "Amara it's your turn."

"I've never been considered heartless," Amara snaps out, her eyes glaring darkly at Reid.

Reid and Rai knock back their shots, before Reid glares back at Amara, "I've never been considered a slut."

Rai and Amara both knock back their shots, Sakura following behind carefully, Rai giving her a soft reassuring smile, the turn going back to Kali, "Alright. I've never jumped off a bridge."

Rai groans, feeling as though he was going to lose this game pretty quickly as he downs the shot, ignoring the curious look from Sakura as Katie forces out a giggle, "I've been on a motorcycle."

Rai, Sakura, Amara and Loki each down their shots before Rai opens his mouth, "I've never-"

"Dressed like a rejected skeleton."

Rai feels his eyes roll in place as he glances over his shoulder, everyone staring at the new arrival. Anders, in all his pompous glory, stands at the entrance of the kitchen, having shoved his way through the crowd of people watching the game. Rai looks over the arrogant boy's outfit, the billowing cape falling behind him and the popped collar causing him to groan in disgust.

"I'm Jack fucking Skellington, bitch. What the fuck are you suppose to be?" Rai snaps, the alcohol in his system making him more irritable.

Anders looks at Rai as if the dark-haired boy is an idiot, "I'm a vampire."

"No. I got that from the lisp you have from those fake fangs and the douche bag cape you're wearing. What I mean is are you a Meyer, Harris, or Rice version?"

"What's the difference?"

"One is the original bad ass motherfucker, one is all about blood, sex and romance and the third should have a vagina," Rai retorts easily, but seeing Anders' blank look, he rolls his eyes once more, "Meyer wrote the Twilight books, and in my opinion, destroyed the true aspects of vampires. Harris wrote the Sookie Stakehouse Novels, which is the basis for the True Blood Series, and unlike Twilight, the only thing that sparkles in that version is Lafayette. Rice wrote the Interview with a Vampire series, which in all honesty shows the true essence of vampires."

Anders growls, "Does it really matter? I came here for a reason."

"What? To completely douche up the party?" Rai snaps in return.

"To find out why hardly anyone showed up to my party. Then I learned that Domino threw a party and there is only one person in that school that could spread the word about something without anyone spilling it," Anders sneers.

A grin appears on Rai's lips, "Well, since you're party fell through, when not join the game."

Shock rushed through his friends and everyone watches as Anders takes the seat next to Kali, "Alright. Who's next?"

Kali glares at Anders before turning her burning gaze on Rai, "It's your turn, Rai."

Rai grins, the black stitch marks along his lips forming a sadistic look, "I've never played a school sport."

Anders, Kali, Sakura and Loki down their shots, before Sakura shuddered from the liquor and says, "I've never been in a band."

Rai, Loki and Reid all down their shots with wide grins on their faces, before Loki states, "I've never put someone in the hospital."

Rai and Reid both down their shots, before Amara thinks hard about her next question, "Alright. I've never had ultra-rich parents."

The three society teens down their shots, Rai ignoring the glare from Anders as he glances over at Reid, "I-I've nev'r failed a class."

Anders and Sakura down their shots and the auburn-haired faerie catches an odd glint of satisfying amusement in the silver eyes of Rai, realizing he was purposely trying to get Anders drunk before Katie giggles once again before mumbling out, "I've never kissed a boy."

Sakura, Amara, Kali and Rai all down their shots, Anders snorting out a muttered insult toward Rai before Kali states, "I've never tried to seduce the friend of my rival."

Anders is the only one to down the shot and the cocky grin on his face doesn't fade as a sudden tension falls over the group, Rai and Reid glaring darkly at the brown-haired boy, "I've never had trouble bedding a girl that's obviously willing."

Sakura feels a sickening tension fill her body as the boy's glossy-eyes trail over her body and immediately hell breaks loose as Rai throws himself over the table, his fist connecting with Anders's with a sickening crack. Alcohol and shots are spilled over the table, shouts sounding from around them as Anders and Rai being wrestling, punches being thrown back and forth. Sakura lets out a shriek as a punch catches Rai off guard, sending him slamming into a nearby wall. The boy seems to not pay any attention, the once beautiful silver eyes hardening to solid mercury steel as he pushes himself off the wall and lunges at the other boy.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Rai sneers out, the anger and fury seemed to darken his facial features in a look that Sakura had never seen before.

"What? Are you too much of a pussy to actually tap the one that follows you around like a fucking puppy?" Anders shouts in return, Sakura blushing hotly, not realizing that was what she looked like to other people.

A crash from the kitchen was quickly followed by what sounded like something breaking and a scream of agony, "Shut your fucking mouth, you little piece of shit! That girl is ten times the human beings you'll ever be."

"I'm just waiting for the day she realizes you're not even worth her time," Anders sneers out through his obvious pain.

The group manage to make it to the kitchen to see Rai standing over a bleeding Anders, the dark-haired boy's facial features losing its dark features, but something different happened. Sakura felt her heart clench at the sight of the suddenly stoic face framing a pair of lost eyes. The boy takes a step back from the fallen teen, his hand pressing against the frame of the newly broken glass door behind him. Those lost eyes look back at Sakura and the look of fear in her eyes causes his heart to clench tightly in his chest. He manages a weak, forceful smile before he turns through the broken door and saunters off, the liquor obviously making his ability to walk difficult.

"Rai!" Katie yells out as she races through the crowd of teens, ignoring the broken glass as she too disappears through the door and out into the darkness of the night.

Sakura moves to follow but a firm hand on her shoulder stops her, her green eyes meeting a pair of uncharacteristically somber red-orange eyes, "Don't. Katie is the only one of us ever able to get through him during these moments."

A cry of pain sounds out from Anders, everyone glancing over to see Loki's foot firmly resting on his chest, "You know, Anders, you just made yourself the wrong kind of enemy. You might want to watch yourself in two weeks."

As the group begins to leave the house, Kali insisting that the party is over, Sakura looks over at Loki, curiosity in her green eyes, "Loki, what did you mean, by two weeks?"

"Two weeks from now is our inter-school Prank Week," Loki replies with a sadistic grin, making Sakura realize he truly embodied his given name.

Half-way to the school, Sakura catches sight of a single dim light in a familiar loft apartment. Telling Reid to stop, she climbs out of the car and tells them she'll see them the following day. She ignores their protests as she races into the elevator, her nerves tense as the elevator seems to take years to climb to the loft apartment. As the doors slide open, Sakura pushes open the gate and immediately the sound of loud rock music causes her to walk through the hall and enter a room she had never been to.

Opening the door, she is nearly deafened by the loud music, Rai standing over a large canvas mat laying on the floor, different colors splattered against the white sheet. His fury is obvious as his hands and fingers drags the raging colors of red, black, orange and a rather violent shade of purple along the surface, not caring in the least as some paint splatters against the hard-wood floor. Feeling the rage in the very air, Sakura takes a step forward and tentatively places a hand on his shoulder, but the reaction from her dear friend was instant.

A thud sounds as she finds her back pressed against the wall, furious silver eyes glowering down at her as her breath hitches in her throat. The fury seems to disappear in a whirlwind of emotion, the hand clenched just at the base of her throat shifting lower and off to the side, clamping down on her shoulder, holding her against the door.

"What are you doing here?" He hisses dangerously, the fear in her heart pounding faster.

"I-I was worried. I-I wanted to m-make s-s-su-"

Sakura's words are cut off as the pierced lips of her best friend press against hers in a heated lip-lock. Sakura's fear slowly fades as his tongue seemed to dominate and demand notice and entrance into her mouth, her heart racing with a new emotion as his other hand threads through the hair on the back of her head, his teeth catching her bottom lip as he breaks the kiss. She can't stop herself from moaning as she inhales deeply, his lips nipping and pressing feather-soft kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck and throat.

"R-Rai," she gasps out, never having felt this type of emotion before.

Something seemed to break his attention and before she knew it, he pushes away from her, stumbling back as if he didn't realize what he had done. She can't stop the soft internal giggle as the boy seemed to stumble over items in the room, the sudden wild, frantic look in his eyes stabbing at her heart.

"I-I'm so sorry, Saku-chan," Rai mumbles out, shaking his head as his back presses against the wall, his body sliding down it, his paint covered hands smearing paints along his cheeks, most likely the same in her hair and on her neck.

Kneeling before her friend, she does the only thing she can. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, hugging him gently as she whispers soft words of calm, her hands running through his paint-crusted hair, "Shh...it's alright. You know I trust you, Rai."

"You were scared of me, twice this evening," Rai mumbles against her neck.

"I was scared of the situation. Why did you seem so...upset?" Sakura asks.

Rai snorts as he sits back, his head resting against the wall, "I have always felt as though nothing I do will amount to anything. My family, my friends, everyone I come in contact with will eventually...leave. Hearing him talk about you, as if you're a common whore, I couldn't take it, Sakura."

Sakura looks at her saddened friend and tilts her head, "Hey, Rai?" His eyes meet hers in question, "C-Can I stay here, tonight?"

Rai's somber gaze softens to a gentle stare, "Of course, Sakura. You are always welcome here."

Two hours later, Sakura looks up at the sleeping face of her best friend, his face free of hate, hurt, sorrow and even joy. Peaceful. It suited him, she thought as she relaxed next to him, dressed in a set of spare pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. Closing her eyes, she listened to the steady heartbeat of her friend, her breathing slowing down as she drifts into a deep slumber.

So this was what it's like when someone cares, the last thought resounding in her head.


End file.
